Living With a Former Villain-Brat
by DayDreamer120
Summary: Erika is the hero named Portal. She is also the daughter of two bloodthirsty villains. Sent to live with the Thundermans, can Erika adjust? Will they like her? Will her parents come back?
1. Erika faces her doom

04:00 pm

Superhero Council

Hero League HQ

This is it, she thought, standing before the Council. My only option. Erika looked up at the seated heroes, the people who would decide wether she would be accepted into their ranks or locked up for the rest of her life. Like mother…

They had heard her petition, reviewed the facts. It was hard to say what the outcome would be. Yes, she had broken with her parents months earlier. Yes, she had been doing heroic acts since then (a misdemeanor since she wasn't a registered hero, but she had saved several lives). But her parents...

To understand the situation, you need to know about Erika's parents, April Anderson and Akihiro Tachibana. One was from New York, the other lived in Tokyo. Both were strong, intelligent people deeply devoted to their careers. Sadly, those careers involved trying to take over the world. Erika Tachibana was their daughter and she had been groomed to follow their evil legacy from the day of her birth. Could she really be a hero or was it some scheme of her father's?

Erika was sitting at a table below the Council's raised seats. She was alone while they decided, save for a pair of guards standing at either side. The power inhibiting bracelet felt heavy on her wrist, preventing her escape should the outcome be against her case. Mom did the same thing to keep me from escaping during punishments, she thought, slightly amused by the similarity. It was a little too small, biting into her pale skin.

The doors behind the Council's seats opened and the guards snapped to attention. Erika felt her heart beating faster, her fingers formed fists. It was time. The Council resumed their former positions, staring down at her. Blank. President Kickbutt rose.

"Erika Rose Tachibana, age fifteen, daughter of Mindleader and Wilting Rose," the blue haired woman spoke, "the Council has reached a decision regarding your petition to join the Hero League as an official superhero." The President's eyes gave nothing away, but Erika could feel the tension in the room. Her parents had taken hundreds of lives, several heroes included. How many people in this room would see her pay for their actions? She saw a woman to the left glaring at her, felt the hatred. That's Speedstress, Erika remembered, Mother fed her sidekick, Fast Lad, to one of her creations. She had been staying with her father that summer but remembered hearing about it on the news. Seeing Speedstress's tear soaked face during the televised memorial service. Lots of villains had watched it. She had been invited to the party.

There was a cake shaped like the dearly departed, chocolate with raspberry filling.

The President continued, "In a vote of five to four, the Council has decided…," Erika couldn't breath, the bracelet bit into her like the handcuffs she would be in any moment. I hope they don't make me share a cell with Mother, she thought. She'll kill me for leaving…

"…to accept the hero named Portal as a temporary member of the League, full status to be decided at a later date." Erika shuddered, too stunned to smile or even blink. After a moment, she moved to stand but was stopped by her guards, pushed (albeit gently) back into the hard chair.

"But there is still the matter of your living situation," Kickbutt said and Erika's eyes widened. The League provided a small stipend and she had thought to get a tiny apartment. It's not like heroes couldn't get fake IDs.

"While you are allowed to act alone as a hero, you are still a minor and require a level of supervision. The Council has decided that you will be placed under the care of a hero family until you become a legal adult." Panic. She had just escaped her mother (granted, the heroes had helped by putting the plant psychopath in a maximum security super villain jail) and they wanted to wanted to put her with a hero family?! People who didn't trust her, who might hate her. People who could make her disappear. Looking directly into Speedstress's cold eyes, Erika had no problem believing that a hero take vengeance.

"…That family will be-


	2. Erika Meets Mother's ex-Foe

O7:15 pm

Meeting Room

Hero League HQ

Erika kept her face blank as she paced back and forth. Never let them know, her father had been fond of saying. Mindleader rarely showed emotions not consisting of psychotic rage or triumphant joy, and that was only during his "special projects". As a child, she had been sent to her room for emotional displays. Her mother had been a very emotional person and proud of it. No wonder that marriage failed.

After the Council's decision, she had been herded into this room, told that her new guardians would be there to collect her soon. Several hours had passed and Erika, who hadn't eaten since breakfast or slept in 40 hours, was inching closer to a breakdown by the second. Thunderman and Electress. Wilting Rose had hated Electress with a passion and had killed two of her henchmen after hearing a rumor that the brunette had retired from the hero scene. Mother always wanted to be the one to end her, Erika thought, torn between dark amusement and anger. How could the League put her with a woman her mother had nearly killed no less than five times? Erika blamed Speedstress, that bi-

The doorknob turned and Erika threw herself into a chair, composing herself in a manner that would make her father proud as two figures stepped into the room. Two figures…in jeans? Erika was shocked when she made the connection. Thunderman and Electress had come to meet her in civilian clothing. Without masks. Jade eyes examined the couple, who had only just noticed her presence at the table. Thunderman showed clear signs of retirement, Erika internally smirked, the world's strongest man was out of shape, a weakness to exploit if things turned south. Electress looked very different. Still tall, athletic, and beautiful, though there were lines at the corners of her eyes betraying her age. Those eyes looked into her own and Erika was shocked to see compassion. This woman didn't see Wilting Rose when she looked at her, didn't care? Thunderman's gaze held slight suspicion, briefly scanning her for weapons before his partner elbowed him in his gut. That was a more realistic reaction and Erika felt flattered that he considered her a threat.

"Erika," Electress started, "I'm Barb Thunderman and this is my husband, Hank. You will be living with us for a few years." Erika fought the urge to frown. It was so strange to think of Electress as "Barb" rather than the woman in blue who regularly fried her mother's plant monsters. Hank stepped forward.

"We know who your parents are." Well, at least he was direct. Barb elbowed him again, glaring when he looked at her. "I mean, we understand that you are used to a certain lifestyle," he looked over at his wife, relaxing when he saw the lack of elbow, "and we need to discuss several things before you move in with us."

Barb continued from there. "Your parents don't have civilian identities and we understand that you have never needed one either, but we do and you will need to learn to hide your powers and hero identity." Erika could deal with that; lying had been a huge part of her training, one of the few things Mother and Father had agreed on. "You will begin school in two weeks-

That wasn't so good. Erika had never interacted with people her age. And school? She had seen television depicting the high school experienced and had NOT liked it. She quickly tuned back in, "-and curfew is at ten. Any questions?" She shook her head, confident that she hadn't missed anything important. "We have four children and you will be sharing a room with our daughter, Phoebe."

At this, Erika's blank mask slipped slightly as her eyes widened. Was this a sign they didn't trust her, to have their daughter observe her, or did Electress trust her so much that she would allow Erika to be so close to one of her children?

"Our children haven't been allowed to join the League yet, so there is no taking them on missions or allowing them near your weapons," Hank said. Erika nodded, already unimpressed. She had been participating in villain life for years as her father's helper or mother's lab assistant since before she could ride a hoverbike.

"One more thing," Barb said, "are you alright with this?" Erika gaped. The League had not asked or wanted her opinion and she had assumed the Thundermans would follow their example. Gathering her wits, she answered, "I…accept the League's decision. Thank you for opening your home to me."

"Of course," Barb smiled and Hank's gaze turned a bit less probing. The three rose, Hank grabbing the duffel bag that contained everything she owned, and exited.

All that was left was meeting her…foster siblings?


	3. Hank and Barb Meet Erika

07:25 pm

Meeting Room

Hero League HQ

Barb, formerly known as Electress, looked over her new foster daughter. Erika had her mother's green eyes but the similarities stopped there. Healthy, pin straight black hair parted down the middle fell to mid neck. The girl had a slender frame, lightly muscled but still feminine. Her light gold skin and a slight tilt to her eyes betrayed her asian heritage. She would be beautiful in a few years, Barb thought absently. Having four children, Barb had never considered taking in another child, but something had compelled her to say yes when President Kickbutt had asked.

She and Hank hadn't known what to expect when they had been called to the League headquarters, perhaps a request for them to take a mission or a question about Max's latest act of villainy. Just a phase, she reminded herself quickly. They had sat down in Kickbutt's office, knowing instinctively not to try for small talk. The President had just looked at them before sliding a file across the desk. The word "Portal" was written across the top. Barb had taken the file, opening it to reveal a picture of a pretty girl with dark hair and no expression. Those eyes...

"Wilting Rose's daughter," Barb whispered, putting the picture on the desk and starting to read the papers. She felt Hank start, heard the arms of his chair shatter under his steel grip, but kept reading. Wilting Rose. A woman who had nearly killed her when she was pregnant with Max and Phoebe. She remembered the plant toxins seeping through her veins, the pain of labor. The fact that she and the Twins had survived the birth was something she had always thanked God for. Wilting Rose was a mother. The thought was inconceivable. Erika Tachibana was her daughter. She was a hero. Barb Thunderman's heart went out to the girl. She had to be so strong to break away from her villain family. Barb had no illusions that Wilting Rose and Mindleader had accepted their daughter leaving to join the good side. Her hand made its way over to Hank's, gripping it lightly.

"Why are we here?" Barb looked into the President's eyes, "Why did you give me this?" President Kickbutt flinched slightly, unable to meet her gaze.

"She needs guardians and the Council wants you to take her in."

07:20

Meeting Room

Hero League HQ

Hank Thunderman, formerly the hero Thunderman, looked over their new charge, barely able to contain his displeasure. How could Barb have agreed to this, he thought, a villain's daughter, Wilting Rose's daughter? It helped that she took more after her father, but his eyes still traced up and down, ready for her to pull a weapon, for him to take her down.

Hank hadn't known what to expect when he saw the file marked "Portal". Was it a weapon? A new villain? Then came Barb's whisper, "Wilting Rose's daughter." The world froze. Hank distantly heard the sound of crunching wood and realized he had destroyed his chair. Wilting Rose.

Hank remembered Wilting Rose, though she had never been one of his assigned villains. Dark brown curls woven with thin vines, fair skin, red painted lips, jade green eyes, glittering with excitement as she drove hedge clippers into the chest of an innocent who hadn't run fast enough. She was one of the strongest female supers, definitely the craziest. And she hated Electress with a passion. One of their final confrontations had been when Barb was eight months pregnant with Max and Phoebe. She wasn't supposed to be there, but Rose had taken an elementary school hostage and demanded Electress meet her. Hank had been busy with Packrat, but he hadn't been too worried. The idea of Barb dying had never entered into his mind. Then he got a call from Vice President Kickbutt. Electress had been poisoned and gone into premature labor.

He had raced to her side. She looked so small in the hospital bed, her skin was pale, her eyes were glazed in pain. The toxins rushing through her body were gaining strength. Over the next ten hours, Barb had convulsed, lost consciousness. Her heart had stopped twice. The twins had been fine and the League doctors were able to counter the poison but Hank couldn't forgive and forget. He would always hate Wilting Rose. And she had a daughter…

It isn't that he hated the girl, not really. Especially not when Barb handed him a series of pictures showing what condition Erika had been in when her mother was arrested. Wilting Rose had tracked down Portal and the two were fighting when the League had intervened. There was no doubt that the older woman had been looking to kill. A green costume was darkened with blood, cloth and skin shredded. Cracked ribs, a broken arm, internal wounds requiring minor surgery and a concussion. Hank didn't hate her, but he couldn't trust her either. The girl had been raised by two of the planet's ten most wanted villains. She had acted to help both as a child, had been groomed to replace them. Why had she left? How could he trust that Rose hadn't made an impression, no matter how deep down?

Hank had been about to refuse when Kickbutt voiced the Council's decision, but Barb was faster, accepting at once. They had gone into a separate room to talk. Yell, really. Hank hadn't had such a bad fight with her in years. Looking into jade eyes, Hank hoped Barb knew what she was doing.

Now they had to introduce the villain brat to their children. Max would be so excited.

Note: This is my first story. Please comment.


	4. Phoebe Meets Roomie, Max Takes an Oath

10:30 pm

Phoebe's Room

Thunderman Household

Phoebe had thought the Hero League had asked her parents over to request their services on a mission. Looking intently at the green eyed girl standing before her, she didn't know how to feel. When the computer had announced that her parents had returned with a hero guest, Phoebe was slightly concerned. Family friends were mentioned by name so who could it be? When the door opened to reveal her mom and a teenage girl dressed in dark colors, Phoebe was shocked. There were few non-sidekick teens out there, and she had never seen her before.

Then her dad came in. Carrying a bag. Introductions were brief; This is Erika Tachibana, she is a new member of the League. She will be staying with us for a time because her villainess mother is in jail. She will be sharing your room, Phoebe. And cue parents exiting.

Yes, she had always wanted somebody her age who knew about her hero life. But a roommate? A foster sister with no warning? Her mom was a villain. At times like this, she really wished Cherry was in on the secret. Some input would help.

Erika was quiet as she unpacked her meager belongings. There hadn't been enough advance notice to get a bed so she would be using a sleeping bag for the next few days, not that she seemed to mind. Actually, she didn't seem to mind anything. The other girl either had no emotional capabilities or a fantastic poker face, Phoebe thought wonderingly. This didn't bode well for their relationship.

"So," Phoebe spoke up, "tell me a bit about yourself." The at least partly asian girl looked up, eyes blank. "Is there anything in particular you wish to know?" Came the polite response. Clearly, Phoebe needed to try harder.

"Well, how are you doing? This must be a strange situation for you. Is there any way I can help?" Better to start off at least trying to be nice. The last thing she needed was another Max.

"The Council's decision to place me in Thunderman and Electress's home was surprising but I believe I can adjust." Phoebe nearly twitched at the ice cold reply. She was sharing her room with a robot, she decided. This was going to be a long few years.

10:30 pm

Max's Room/Lair

Thunderman Household

Max sat in the lair, thinking about the new girl. When mom had come in with the dark haired teen, Max had been interested. He and Phoebe knew most teens in the hero community, so who was this? The answer had been interesting and disturbing. A new hero. One related to at least one villain.

Having decided to become a super villain himself, Max wasn't pleased in the girl, Erika's decision to ignore her evil roots. The fact that the Council allowed her to become a solo hero at their age meant that she had to be powerful and well trained. Back in the family room, when his eyes met her stony green gaze, he knew she had potential. He had also noticed the way his dad had looked at her. Guarded. Suspicious. Who was she? If her mother was a villainess…

Max turned to his pet, Dr. Colosso. If anyone would know about super villain families, it was the former villain turned fluffy rabbit. "Colosso," he started, gaining the Bunnicula impersonator's attention, "do you know a girl named Erika Tachibana? Her mother is a villainess."

After a pause, Colosso spoke up, "I don't know any Erika but that isn't surprising if her mother is a villain." Max looked at him, confused. "Legacy is really important in the villain community so children tend to be kept secret until they are ready to join the family business. Then again, I can't exactly keep up to date while living in a cage." Max was treated to the sight of a rabbit sulking.

"…Tachibana," the rabbit spoke quietly but Max heard him. "What?"

"I think there is a male villain. Something Tachibana. I don't really know much about foreign villains but the name is definitely familiar." Max considered the former villain's words. Erika could be the daughter of two villains. The fact that she had gone good…it wasn't right.

"Colosso," Max smiled over at the other, "it's my duty as a super villain to keep this kind of thing from happening. I'm going to bring Erika back to the evil side even if it kills her."

Note: Not my best work, I know. The Thunderman kids are kept in the dark about a lot of things relating to the hero and villain sides, so they wouldn't know much about Wilting Rose, who is incredibly violent, or a villain like Mindleader, who is primarily located in Japan.


	5. Erika Settles In

11:20 am

Thunderman Household

One Week In

Erika sighed as she unloaded the dishwasher. Her first week as part of the Thunderman had not gone as easily as she had hoped. She didn't think it was all her, though. The younger Thundermans were weird.

Starting with Phoebe. It was difficult to decide if the telekinetic brunette was a spy for her father or just ridiculously nosy. Every ten minutes it was, "What was your last school like?" or "When did you know you wanted to be a hero?"

Ridiculous. Back when she had been dedicated to her parents' villain lifestyle, the proper response would've been to string the girl up by her ankles, pump in a truth drug cocktail and get the answers she wanted. As a hero, all she could do was deflect the questions, usually by getting Phoebe to talk about herself.

Then there was Max. If Phoebe was a spy, her twin was a stalker. Every time she left her shared room, he was there, looking for an excuse to talk to her or spend time with her. Erika was familiar enough with situational comedies to consider that he had a romantic interest in her, but was realistic enough to realize that he had another agenda. He kept trying to integrate himself into her life as a confidant, freely offering advice she hadn't asked for and trying to impress her with his misdeeds. Erika smirked as she finished her chore. Max was hardly the mastermind he thought himself to be. What villain pulled petty pranks? Tragic how naïve he and his siblings were, but she wouldn't be the one to enlighten him.

Billy and Nora…she could actually see herself liking them one day. Nora, the younger daughter, feminine dress contrasting with her dominant personality, was much more interesting than her older siblings. They had bonded slightly over the last couple days, as Erika had humored all requests to play with her (a novelty, she had never had non-explosive toys at that age). Nora's brother and best friend, Billy, was cute in a simple kind of way. Erika wondered how he could have been born so less intelligent than the rest of his family but was to nice to ask. The cheerful boy had overcome his initial distrust for her after the first day, becoming fairly helpful by explaining more about her new family and telling stories about his life in Hiddenville. Most were pretty hilarious, though she never showed her amusement. That was another thing. Nora and Billy accepted her lack of emotionalism as part of her personality. Barb kept trying to cheer her up while Hank saw her blank face as a sign of unfriendliness, chiding her for being "mean" before Nora rose to her defense. Max and Phoebe took it as a challenge. Erika found their attempt to make her more expressive annoying. Neither connected the slew of their possessions that had gone missing with their quest. Idiots.

Erika thought back to her first Thunderman training session, two days after her arrival. It was clear that she had only been included so Hank could evaluate her weaknesses, but she had gotten more out of it than he did. Phoebe and Max could fight though they had no idea how to do so in a real life or death situation. During her initial spar with Phoebe, she had taken the girl down in less than half a minute, not even needing to use her villain skill set. She had kicked the other girl, who was flipping her way across the room, while she was upside down. Stunned, she had collapsed, panting and disbelieving. Erika had almost laughed at the family's surprise. Did they really think flashy jumps and turns would distract a real criminal? She could have killed Phoebe Thunderman a dozen different ways and they had no idea. She blamed the parents for keeping the four so sheltered. They could possibly defeat the silly minor villains (Max admired King Crab, too sad) but they would get killed in a real fight. Hopefully, her demonstration had left an impact.

Another fight had resulted from this, one between her new guardians. Barb had asked if she would help train Billy and Nora. Hank had taken this badly, arguing that his children wouldn't be trained to kill, which Barb had taken as an attack against Erika's character and insult to her own common sense. Erika had taken the chance to retreat to her room.

In one week, she would begin school. Erika was slightly nervous though also excited. While she could easily hide her hero identity, the week with the Thundermans had proven that she was what Barb called "socially awkward". Erika wasn't sure how but did acknowledge that people seemed nervous around her, including the few neighbors she had been introduced to. It doesn't make sense, Erika thought, how could answering their questions be a bad thing?

Walking over to the back door, Erika slipped on her new green sneakers (Barb had helped her acquire new clothing and essentials) and headed out to the garden. Stepping outside, she noticed a rustling in the shrubbery. Somebody was watching the Thundermans. A henchman perhaps? Moving slowly, Erika walked around the garden, looking natural as she examined the flowers. Closer. Closer. Now! Quick as a whip, Erika darted forward, grabbing the spy by the wrist, twisting their arm back and forcing them against the outer wall of the house.

The spy shrieked in fear and pain, trying in vain to wiggle free. Green eyes took in her prey. Long dark hair, pink shirt, beige shorts, asian descent, a lack of muscles signifying her civilian status. A camera hung from the girl's neck. It appeared that Erica had captured a nosy neighbor girl.

"Who are you and why were you spying on me?" Erica whispered in the smaller girl's ear, slightly pleased at the look of panic in her eyes. "This is your only chance before I call the police and have you arrested for trespassing."

"Darcy," the girl eventually said, "My name is Darcy, so let me go!" Erika did but kept her position, keeping the girl cornered until her questions had been fully answered. "Why are you here?"

"The Thundermans are freaks and they suddenly take in a new kid, I just wanted to know what made you so special." Darcy had calmed somewhat but clearly saw that the older girl held the advantage. "You're just as weird as they are!"

Erika grinned, an expression she had been told was "super creepy" and saw the girl's eyes widen slightly, attempting to back up before realizing she had nowhere to go. "Well, Darcy, I may be weird but you are the criminal in this scenario" Being a hero is well and good, Erika thought, but I've missed villain intimidation. "Leave now and I might be willing to forget."

She stepped back, allowing Darcy space to flee. After a minute, the girl did so, black hair streaming behind her as she ran. Erika turned back to the house, face regaining its blank mask. Maybe Hiddenville wouldn't be so bad.

Note: What do you think of Erika? I'm trying not to make her a Mary Sue and she sure won't be perfect. She comes from a very different kind of family and, despite being a hero, still retains bits of her villainous past.

Also, I don't really think I will put her into a romantic pairing, but if I did, who would you want her to be with?


	6. Colosso Wets Himself

02:56 pm

Max's Room/Lair

Thunderman Household

Down in the Lair, the former villain turned bunny sat on Max's desk, absently going over his knowledge on foreign villains. Since Max had mentioned Erika Tachibana, he had been struggling to remember why that name seemed familiar.

"Not Hotshot," he muttered, eyes downcast, "not Typhoon or Mister Novocain." Tachibana. Erika Tachibana.

Suddenly, Colosso was hit with a flashback. The year was 2011, the place was the Villain League headquarters. A celebration was going full swing. Dr. Colosso was there and trying to have a good time. Pretending to have a good time, because the party was celebrating the murder of some hero sidekick. It isn't that Colosso had never killed. Several of his plans had led to fatalities, but they were never his goal. He had lost sleep remembering red blood and empty eyes. But this wasn't a party invitation he could refuse, it was hosted by the League in honor of Wilting Rose's kill. 2015 Colosso shuddered. Wilting Rose wasn't a person you snubbed if you valued your limbs and sanity.

Back at the party, Colosso had just turned from the punch bowl, drink in hand, when he felt something collide with his stomach. Two figures backed up, getting a look at each other. Dr. Colosso was shocked to see that he had bumped into a child.

The girl was somewhere between ten and twelve, a long, ink black braid swinging behind her as she righted herself. She was small but clearly athletic, wearing a modest knee length black dress and black combat boots with dark green laces. She had a fork in her mouth and a plate of the Fast Lad cake in her hand. Her face was devoid of expression, though he had the strangest feeling that she was laughing at him. A lesser man would have backed away. Who brought a kid to a super villain party? The girl turned from him, moving towards a tall, muscular figure dressed in black at the other end of the room. Colosso looked at the man who had taken the child's hand and seemed to be introducing her to his companions. Black hair, golden skin, black eyes with no visible whites.

Colosso's eyes snapped open, horror coursing with his body as he made the connection. Tachibana. Erika Tachibana. Fifteen years old and from a villain family. Colosso felt something warm and wet surround his lower half but couldn't bring himself to move.

"Mindleader's daughter…"


	7. Erika Goes to School

07:17 am

Hiddenville High

Erika stood in front of her new high school, examining it critically. She had left for school over an hour early to ensure she could find the way by herself. Obviously, a note had been left or Hank would probably report her absence to the Hero League. Another reason she had arrived early was to work through her emotions before other students arrived.

The last several days had been spent carefully preparing for this moment. Barb had agreed that she keep her name Erika Tachibana, but recreating her history had taken time and help from the League to validate. Erika was a fifteen year old girl from Manhattan. Due to her parents' ongoing divorce, she had been sent to live with her godmother, Barb Thunderman. Erika was a precocious girl who would be taking all advanced classes. Her lack of social skills stemmed from her having been homeschooled. Erika Rose Tachibana was an ordinary civilian girl.

Even her outfit had been a matter of debate between herself, Barb and Nora. They eventually decided on simple white sandals, lime green capris and a fitted white T with a cartoon panda design on the front. In addition, they had decided on a simple pair of glasses with tinted lenses. She didn't need them, but glasses were a traditional hero way of implying normalcy and Erika thought they looked decent.

Time had passed while she was thinking and other students had begun to arrive. This being a small town, they immediately noticed her. Straightening, Erika walked through the school entrance and proceeded to her locker. Opening it, another girl stepped next to her, working on the lock of the adjacent locker. Jade eyes scanned her locker neighbor. Thick black glasses, modest clothing, substandard complexion. In her television shows, this girl would be the nerd character. The nerd in question, noticing the appraisal, smiled nervously over at her.

"Hi," she said, voice slightly nasal, "I'm sarah." Erika eyed the extended hand before taking it for a brief handshake. "Erika." Was that enough? Should she try a nice-to-meet-you? It wasn't, but people seemed to appreciate the lie. Oblivious to the other's inner dilemma, Sarah continued.

"Are you new? I haven't seen you around before." That seemed safe enough to answer truthfully. "I am. I recently moved in with my godmother, Mrs. Thunderman." Erika saw Sarah snap to attention and fought her instinct to take a defensive stance.

"You live with Max," Curiosity and jealousy fought for dominance on the bespectacled girl's face. Nerd girl has a crush, Erika though, wondering why anyone would have a romantic interest in Max Thunderman. Looks like she had to do damage control before Sarah decided she was a rival for his "love."

"Yes," Erika responded, "he's pretty much my cousin, though I haven't seen him in years." Sarah's expression immediately lost its harsh edge, resuming her former friendliness. "That's great, what's your first class? I can help you find it."

"AP Chemistry." Sarah beamed, "Really? That's my first class too! I'll walk you there." Erika really wanted to refuse but had promised Barb she would try to be nice. "Sure."

Sarah grabbed her arm, Erika only barely refraining from punching her in the face, and began dragging her down the hall. They were several feet from the correct room number when she heard a voice call her name. Turning, Erika saw Phoebe, red faced and slightly disheveled, racing towards her.

"Why didn't you wait for me?" She demanded, skidding to a stop. "I woke up and you were gone! Mom and Dad would have blamed me if you went missing!" Erika didn't really care. "I left a note, you have no right to tell me how to behave. Your mother knew I would be going early, so take it up with her if you have a problem."

Ignoring Phoebe's flustered attempts at speech, Erika entered the classroom. Sarah immediately gestured to a desk next to her own and, inwardly sighing, she took the offered seat. Let's see if TV got it right, she thought as the class began filling up.

Note: I am not trying to bash Max and Phoebe, but I do think they are pretty immature for their ages while Erika is too jaded to deal with their crap. Bonding will take a while.


	8. Erika Really Shouldn't Smile

01:15 pm

Gym

Hiddenville High

Television was right about high school, Erika thought darkly as she adjusted the laces of her gym sneakers (white with green laces), it sucks. While Erika had been able to stick to her story and evade overly personal questions, the day had been taking a toll on her. Not only were her classes laughably simple and professors blustering fools, but the stares! She had noticed the eyes on her all day, females assessing her clothing, males her looks. The eye rolls when she answered a teacher's questions correctly. Civilians were as rude as villains, and at least villains could justify their actions (evil people can be rude).

Gym was also the only class she shared with the Thunderman twins, aparently. Max and Phoebe had been tailing her all day. Max had introduced her to his band and invited her to their rehearsals, Phoebe had sent her friend Cherry to try to befriend her (Erika had distracted the blonde with a shiny quarter). And now they were in Physical Education, about to commence a game Erika had seen many times on her shows; Dodge Ball. She was on team Blue, the Thundermans on team Red. The classic rubber balls were lined up on the middle of the court as Coach Hannedy counted down. Erika had already decided to limit herself in this class, not wanting her combat abilities to raise questions. Still, she thought, noticing that Max and Phoebe were both eyeing her with predatory looks, that doesn't mean I can't put on a show.

Three. Erika's eyes fixed on her red rubber target. Two. Muscles tensed. One. A final breath before action. "Go!" The Coaches booming voice echoed and Erika sprang forward, Max doing the same on the other side while Phoebe hung back. Scooping up her prize, Erika retreated several feet as the room erupted into chaos. Weaving, ducking, dodging. Erika took back what she said about school, this was exhilarating! Noticing that Phoebe had managed to snag a ball and was looking in her direction, Erika moved slightly, allowing another member of her team, oblivious to the danger, to run forward. Wham!

Looks like Phoebe hit her brother's friend Oyster in the face, sending him to the hard floor with a thud. Erika smirked at the look of horror on the other girl's face as Hannedy blew his whistle. Head shots were automatic disqualification from the rest of the game. Not only that, but Max was sure to avenge his friend with a humiliating prank at some point in the near future. Erika grabbed another ball out of the air, this one sent by Cherry, and the airhead huffed off the court to join her friend. There were three people on the other team, four counting herself on Blue. Erika's heart raced, her veins filling with a familiar hit of adrenaline, one so common as Portal. Max's asian band mate, the one with a thing for Phoebe, threw a ball. Erika began to move when she noticed the ball begin to accelerate. Throwing herself out of the way, Erika heard the ball smash into the wall, hard enough for it to bounce back to the other side. Telekinesis. The ball had been going fast enough to break her nose if it hit the clear target. Green eyes narrowed thoughtfully. Both Twins had the power to do that but Max was still trying to influence her, plus he looked as surprised as she felt. It was Phoebe. Looks like good girl has an edge, Erika inwardly growled. If that's how she wants it…

Erika allowed her body to slow, her arm being grazed by a ball thrown by Max. She walked slowly to the side of the court, eyes catching Phoebe's as she allowed a hint of a smile on her lips. The female twin blanched, realizing that she had gone too far. But Erika wasn't the kind to put superglue on her comb or steal her homework before class. She was a villain's daughter and that smile promised pain. Erika reached the bleachers, leaning back and watching Max win the game. She's make Phoebe wait for it, she decided. Those psychological torture lessons from her father would prove their worth as soon as the panic got old.

Erika smiled as Phoebe picked up her water bottle and the girl gulped, setting it down and backing away. Yeah, this would be good.


	9. Enter Portal

02:04 am

Skyscraper

Steel City, America

It was a cold night in Steel City, crime capital of the Midwest. Far above the ground, several feet above the roof of the Albert Steel Tower, a light flickered in the dark sky, a flickering white ring formed, the inside darker than the space around it. A shadowed figure emerged, lightly heeled black boots clicking slightly as they made contact with the surface below. The figure, clearly identifiable as female, moved to the roof edge, scanning the city below her, face blank.

This was Portal, and she was on her first officially sanctioned mission. There had been a recent surge of violent attacks in the City. For months, they had gone unnoticed since criminal activity was so common in the area. But the perpetrators weren't gang members or drug users, they were doctors, accountants, social workers and teachers. Normal people with no histories of mental health issues or substance abuse. Another hero, Mighty Man, had been sent before her to investigate and had reported a lead before disappearing. A week later, he was arrested for destruction of property back in his home city. The League had recovered Mighty Man from the authorities and performed a series of tests but all results were inconclusive and the hero remembered nothing prior to waking up in police custody. This was not the sort of case given to a new hero and Portal was almost certain half the Council had sent her there to fail, ruining her chances of a permanent place in their ranks.

Taking a deep breath, Portal calmed herself. Intentions aside, this was her mission now. She would succeed where Mighty Man had failed because she knew more about criminal activity than ten heroes combined. She could go this.

The girl stepped off the edge, locking her legs and crossing her arms over her chest as gravity took control. Two stories down. Ten stories down. The air shrieked around her, tearing at her clothing and hair, though Portal seemed calm as ever as she plummeted towards the concrete. Fifteen stories. Twenty. Less than two stories from the ground, Portal smiled. She never touched down, a flickering white-rimmed hole stretching across the sidewalk. Portal fell through, the blackness swallowing her whole before it began shrinking. Soon, the ground was as it had been before, no girl or portal in sight.


	10. Hank and Barb Like TV Too

08:20 am

Downstairs

Thunderman Household

Saturday morning began with Barb Thunderman preparing breakfast for her husband. Normally, the two would sleep in on the weekends, but Hank had an optometrist appointment at nine and, since his eyes would be dilated, Barb was his ride there and back. The smell of sizzling bacon drew Hank into the kitchen, eyes lighting up at the sight of waffles and orange juice already set up on the table. The pair had just sat down, Hank's hands inching towards the bacon when the hidden computer rose, announcing "FAMILY WARNING: ERIKA IS ON TELEVISION AS PORTAL." Hank sprang to his feet, bacon forgotten as he fiddled with the remote.

"Which channel," he muttered, flipping quickly as his wife followed him, slightly annoyed that he was making such a big deal of it. "SEVEN," came the system's helpful reply. Reaching the channel, Barb and Hank watched as a video of Portal fighting several armed robbers played.

"Early this morning in Steel City, ten masked gunmen attempted to rob the Steel Central Bank, only to be met by the teen hero, Portal. Portal, a newcomer to the hero community, defeated the criminals and kept them contained until the proper authorities arrived. No injuries have been reported." Barb switched of the TV as the anchor switched to a new story. She was impressed. Erika had done a fantastic job! Ten armed robbers, no injuries, and she didn't even seem to have needed her powers. Very impressive. She looked over at her husband, ready to voice her thoughts. The words died in her mouth at the dark look on his face. Sadly, this was also the time a portal opened by the stairs and Erika stepped out, a hand carding through her hair and a frown on her face. Barb took a step back before catching herself. Frowning Erika meant pissed Erika. Pissed Erika plus angry Thunderman…

"What the hell were you doing in Steel City?!" Hank barked, getting Erika's attention. "Leaving without telling us, staying out all night! We told you when we took you in that we had rules and you just ignore them!" Barb, seeing Erika's fists clench, her face paling as Hank approached while her previous frown morphed into a look of anger, tried to step in. "Look, Erika stopped a major crime and clearly hasn't slept. The best thing is to just take some time so we can all-

"No! We're settling this now," Hank was on a roll. None of the three noticed that his voice had woken the Thunderman children. "I'm trying to raise my children to be good people and then she comes along and undermines everything a hero should stand for! Honesty, responsibility, integrity. I don't care if the League says she is on our side, once a villain-

Hank stopped, noticing Phoebe, Billy and Nora on the staircase and Max at the entrance to his room, their eyes wide. They had heard everything. Once a villain…

Looking up at Erika, Hank caught a strange expression on her face before, in a flash of white and black, she was gone. The room was quiet. Hank turned to Barb, opening his mouth to speak, but she brushed past them, ushering the children back to their rooms before turning back. The look on her face was one he had never seen before. He had made her angry, sad, but he had never done anything to disappoint her like this. Grabbing her purse, Barb left.

Hank was left standing alone in the living room, mind spinning. How had everything happened so fast? Why had he gotten so angry over a couple broken rules? Hank remembered the look on Erika's face before she had vanished. The usually solemn girl looked hurt. The computer system beeped again and Hank turned in time to see President Kickbutt appear on the screen.

"Greetings, Thunderman," she said evenly, "I would like to speak to Portal if she is in." Hank felt himself shake his head at her questioning look, still unable to speak. "In that case, please convey my congratulations for her successful rescue and ask her to send in her first mission report by midnight."

"Mission?" Hank questioned. "Yes, the League assigned her first mission last night. Investigating the strange behavioral patterns in Steel City. Why did you think she was there?" With a brief farewell, the transmission ended.

Erika had been on assignment. Hero missions were important and usually confidential, so a hero disappearing in the middle of the night wasn't unusual. He hade done it all the time back in the day. She hadn't done anything wrong, had even stopped an unrelated crime and he…

Once a villain…

He had to make this right. Forgoing his customary "Thunderman, away!" Hank quickly took to the skies. He had no idea where the portal creating teen had gone but he had to find her. As he flew, an unexpected shiver hit him. For whatever reason, he knew something bad was about to happen.

Note: Thoughts? I know Hank isn't usually such a jerk (though he really can hold a grudge), but he can't help seeing Wilting Rose when he looks at Erika and reacts accordingly. Sort of like Snape and Harry. I know the last few chapters have been fillers but a real plot is approaching.


	11. Erika Remembers

Warning: Descriptions of past violence

09:03 am

Unknown Location

West Coast, America

Erika lowered herself into a dusty chair. After leaving the Thunderman's, she had traveled randomly for half an hour before, after nearly ending up underwater, she had decided to seek shelter. The place she was in now was dusty and smelled a little bit of plant decay but it was safe. This had been one of Wilting Rose's safe houses and Erika had been here many times over her childhood. The place, no longer suitable for Mother's space needs, had been abandoned for years, so Erika knew she had never been deleted from the security system.

Looking around, Erika thought back to Hank's words. She had gone through so much to leave this lifestyle behind. Was he right, though? Erika had been deeply involved in her family's work before becoming Portal, committed to it at one point. Blank eyes gazed absently up at the ceiling, lost in thought.

Age 3:

A small girl in a frilly green dress walked down the hallway of this very building, following the noises that had woken her from her afternoon nap. Erika was staying with her mother this month and Wilting Rose had been eager to share her work, despite her former husband's belief that starting too early could cause psychological imbalances later in life. Actually, she was probably so happy to share because it would annoy Mindleader.

The mini-brunette finally reached her destination, the lab where Mother worked on her creations and plotted future crimes. The screams that had woken her had finally stopped, replaced by the sounds of sobbing and small, pained moans. Too small to reach the handprint scanner beside the door, Erika knocked, waiting patiently with her arms folded behind her back. The door slid open to reveal Mother, her usual green and gold bodysuit traded for a stained lab coat. The woman quickly scooped her up, taking the girl inside and setting her town on a nearby table, one giving a good view of her current work. The smaller female saw what had been making the noise. Strapped to a nearby table was the civilian man who had tried to interfere in Mother's latest crime, attacking her and giving the mayor a chance to flee. He hadn't defeated her, of course, and Wilting Rose had a backup plan to get the politician anyway, but the woman's fury towards the defiant gesture had been great.

The thing on the table could barely be described as human anymore, the girl thought, and it wasn't an improvement. He was clearly being used to test Rose's newest inventions. Tan skin was blistering and bubbling under a thin layer of corrosive plant sap, open wounds on his chest and legs had taken a green tint, turning the blood dripping onto the ground a strange shade of brown. His veins had darkened and stood out clearly against his skin. Brown hair had begun to fall out (Erika wasn't entirely sure what had caused that) and his gums looked red and inflamed. Thorny vines kept him in place, several having made his way into his wounds, burrowing into his body. A sickly sweet smell permeated the air, making the child's nose scrunch. Having heard the knocking, his head had flopped to the side, reddened eyes widening at the sight of the newest occupant.

Voice hoarse and cracking, the older male rasped, "A child?" Taking in her green dress, embroidered with a lighter leaf pattern, and a familiar set of eyes, the former Good Samaritan made the connection easily. "You would have your own daughter watch this? Disgusting." The sound of skin meeting skin rang through the air as Wilting Rose's hand shot out, punching her new project, face contorted in rage. His head snapped back with a sickening sound, his body going limp. Back turned towards the girl, Wilting Rose couldn't see Erika flinch at the sound.

"Come here, Sweetling," came her mother's usual purr. Erika hopped off the table, making her way towards the extended hand. Wilting Rose once more picked her up, resting her daughter against a shapely hip. Both pairs of green eyes gazing down at the man, whose breath was coming in rattling gasps. "This man tried to hurt me," she looked down at her daughter. "He interfered in my work, disrespected me. One day, you will meet people who do the same." Red lips opened in a feral grin, "I will show you what to do when the time comes."

Wilting Rose walked her down the hallway, bringing her back to the bed Erika had been sleeping in twenty minutes earlier. Putting her down and drawing the covers over her, red lips kissed the crown of her head. When Erika heard the door close behind the villainess, she pulled back the covers, feeling an unpleasant wetness on the sides of her dress. Green eyes met red. The places where Mother had held her had been stained with blood.


	12. Max & Phoebe Are Weirdly Alike

09:30 am

Max's Room/Lair

Thunderman Household

Max sat in the Lair, fingers working furiously at the keyboard, eyes scanning the screen. He was trying to pull up Erika's League files but his own junior member access code had been suspended years ago after shooting down a satellite. He had been proud of his suspension at the time, but it looked like he was finally paying for his actions. ACCESS DENIED flashed across the screen and he tried again. ACCESS DENIED, YOU IDIOT. Max felt his eye twitch, that had to be Simone's personal touch.

With a frustrated yell, Max ripped the mouse off the desktop, throwing it against the wall. The crunch of plastic startled Colosso from his sleep. "Nice job, genius. What are you doing?" Max turned to the rabbit, eyebrow raised. Colosso had been unusually quiet for the last few weeks, spending most time skulking around the Lair, deflecting questions. "I'm trying to get more info on Erika. Dad said she was a villain but I've never heard of her." Noticing the former villain's flinch, Max realized the source of the rabbit's silence. One that had started a couple days after the new addition arrived. "You know something."

Ignoring his denials, Max stalked forward, lifting the rabbit to eye level. "Spill." After almost a full minute of silence, Colosso spoke up. "I remembered why the name Tachibana is so similar." Max shook his arm slightly when it seemed his pet was about to go quiet again. "You've said her mother was a villainess but Erika is also the daughter of a villain from Japan. Mindleader."

"Mindleader? How dumb do you think I am? I worship villains and I've never heard anyone called Mindleader." Colosso sighed, "I wish I could say the same. There are a lot of super villains out there but certain ones belong to a different class. We don't usually mention them because they tend to know when you do, and you don't want them taking offense. Seriously, Max, just leave it alone." Max felt his heart racing. Villains above the villains he had admired for so long? He had to know more. "Tell me everything."

09:30 am

Phoebe's Room

Thunderman Household

Phoebe sat in front of her computer, fingers flying over her keyboard. She was trying to access Erika's files on the League database but was having trouble. As a junior member, she only had basic access. Full name, physical description, a brief list of past exploits. The female Thunderman sighed, leaning back. This was going nowhere.

Her dad had called Erika a villain. She's been sharing her room with a villain. It didn't make sense. How could the League initiate a criminal? It had been strange enough to think she was from a villain family but so was Link, so it wasn't so bad. But Link had never been involved in Evilman's work. Phoebe needed answers. Suddenly, she sat up, eyes wide. If anyone would know about Erika's shady past…

Phoebe grabbed her coat on the way to the door. She had a mattress store to visit.


	13. Evil Isn't Fair

04:00 pm

League of Master Villains Council Room

Villain League HQ

Dark Mayhem turned to face the table of assembled villains, face grim under his mask. His peers on the Master Villain Council (the top twenty members of the Villain League) were some of the best and brightest in the world. That made their current situation all the more degrading. He took his place at the head of the table, gauntlet covered hands tightening into fists as the screen in front of the assembled group flickered on. As a leader of the League, Mayhem carried the highest authority, but not today. Today, he was as much a pawn as his henchmen and he hated it.

The screen turned a brilliant white, making several of his companions squint, unwilling to be the first to look away. A clearly modified voice spoke. "Greetings, my dear friends." Mayhem felt his teeth grind together at the faux polite tone. "As you know, I have been working on a very special project these last few years. One that has kept me from participating as much as I would have liked in our ongoing struggle. That project is being implemented now in several locations around the globe and the results have exceeded all expectations." Nobody could miss the note of pride in the mechanized voice. "But it seems that the League has stumbled their way into my plans, and I can't have that. That's where you come in."

Dark Mayhem felt his face flush in anger at this latest humiliation. It was one thing to listen to a petition from a League villain, but this was not a League associate, nor was it willing. They had to sit there, to take orders from him, as if each person at this table didn't have plans of their own! But what choice did they have? This was one of the planet's top villains and Mayhem had no doubt that, should they refuse him, they would be dead by morning.

"The Hero League has assigned a new recruit to the case," the voice took on an amused, almost fond tone as a picture of a teenager in green appeared on screen. "Several of you may recognize her." Of course they did. "This is what I need…

04:12 pm

Hospital Wing

Hero League HQ

Lying in bed, a masked figure stared blankly at the ceiling, eyes unfocused. This was Mickey Mann, also known as the hero Mighty Man. Over the last few days, he had suffered bouts of memory loss, dizziness and severe migraines. Yesterday, he had collapsed on route to the cafeteria. A nurse approached, tray in hand. Setting the tray down on the side table, she opened an alcohol wipe, running it against the skin of his arm. Satisfied in her work, the wipe was discarded in favor of a needle. "You will feel a small pinch," she whispered towards the patient, mentally berating herself for it. The doctor on duty had told her that Mighty Man was in a comatose state, unable to hear or react to her words. But it was so hard to see him this way. Mighty Man was such a vibrant person, she remembered. Always greeting her when they passed in the halls, asking about her daughter or commenting on the weather. Many heroes thought of the paid workers in the League HQ as the "help", either ignoring them or barking orders, but he was different.

"It will be over in a second," she said, aligning the needle. She had just begun to slide it in when the heart monitor began beeping rapidly, taking in the patient's increased pulse. Her eyes shot up in time to see Mighty Man's head turn, facing her. "Mighty Man, you are in the hospital wing," she said hurriedly, "can you hear me?" His arm lifted, a hand moving towards her. Taking it as a sign of nervousness, the nurse took the hand. "You have been out for the last eight hours. I'll just grab the doc-

The hand that had been holding hers so gently tightened exponentially and the nurse shrieked in pain and fear as she was pulled forward. By the time the doctor noticed her absence, it was too late. She was dead, her skull having been broken open, body slumped against the wall. Mighty Man was gone.


	14. Enter Electress

04:23 pm

Unknown Location

West Coast, America

Barb, currently dressed as her alter ego, Electress, wandered aimlessly through the densely wooded area, searching for the base she knew was here. It was much harder than she had thought it would be, but it had been a decade since she had been here and Wilting Rose, for all her eccentricities, was a very capable villain. Barb knew there had to be a base in the woods since this area was in the middle of five locations of Rose's past attacks. It only made sense that she had a place nearby, and what better location was there for a plant based villain than a forest?

04:25 pm

About Eighty Yards Away

Erika's eyes snapped open as the safe house security system began beeping. Reaching out to wipe off the dusty screen, she moved to access the camera system. Who would be here, miles from civilization? She sort of hoped it was a villain (or Speedstress), she really needed to hurt somebody.

Erika sighed when she saw Barb stumbling through the woods. It was tempting to ignore her but Wilting Rose had set up traps in the area and she would feel bad in anything happened to the older woman. Maybe a bit less bad than yesterday, but whatever. Erika quickly pulled up the speaker system, relieved to see that it was still active. Mother would be pissed that she was planning to invite Electress into her former safe house.

The thought helped.

04:29 pm

Back With Electress

Barb was about to give up and call the League for help when a crackling noise broke the silence of the forest. Electress's hands lit up, ready to fend off an attack when the crackling became a familiar voice.

"Hi," Barb turned off her sparks. Hi didn't really seem like an appropriate greeting given the situation. "Portal," she said, only just remembering to use Erika's alias, "are you ok? Where are you?" The electric voice spoke again, "Fine. You are going in the wrong direction. Turn left before you step on a mine." She quickly adjusted direction. "Good. Walk thirty yards in your current direction and turn right at the dead birch tree."

Barb followed the orders, quickly reaching a large oak tree. Blinking in confusion, Barb was about to call for Erika when, with a rusty creak, a previously hidden door in the tree bark opened, revealing a ladder. That was pretty cool. Trusting that Erika liked her too much to send her into a trap, Electress descended into the darkness.


	15. Evilman Is Retired

10:18 am earlier that day

Evilman's Store

Hiddenville

Mike Evilman looked up from his desk when a familiar brunette walked into his office. Phoebe, Link's girlfriend, daughter of his greatest rival. He blinked, surprised. What was she doing here?

"Phoebe, what's wrong?" Could something have happened to Link? "I need your help," the girl said seriously, "it's about the girl who has been living with us, Erika." Mike nodded, still confused. "I overheard Dad saying that she was a villain before she became a hero but I can't find anything on her."

That was strange. Villains were in the news as frequently as heroes and Phoebe, as a junior member of her League, should have access to her family information. "Her name is Erika Tachibana," Phoebe pulled out her phone, fiddling with it for a moment before showing him a picture of an Asian girl with green eyes. His brow furrowed. He knew that girl from somewhere.

"Give me a minute." Mike turned to his computer, accessing the Villain League database. Typing in the girl's physical description, he waited for the information to load. ACCESS DENIED flashed across the screen. He tried again. ACCESS DENIED BY ORDER OF THE COUNCIL- DESIST. Mike froze, the Master Villain Council wouldn't touch a villain's files without reason.

Phoebe, who had been looking over his shoulder, looked over, eyes wide. Both were just realizing how serious this was. "Leave." He was proud that his voice hadn't shaken. "What?" Came the reply. "I'm retired, I have two children and a wife. I don't know what you're getting involved with and I don't care. Get out." Ignoring her protests, he pushed her out the door, double locking it behind her.

Evilman closed his eyes, slumping against the door. He had chosen Hiddenville because it seemed like a safe place for his family. Somewhere in the corner of his mind, he knew that the peace he had found here was almost over.

As the computer faced the back of his office, Mike Evilman couldn't see how the screen briefly flashed white.


	16. In Which IT Hits the Fan

04:40 pm

Upper Atmosphere

Earth

Thunderman sped through the air, keeping his eyes trained on the ground. As Erika wasn't in costume, he couldn't track her through her League communicator. That left him searching the globe. Briefly, he wondered if Barb had any better luck. He didn't doubt that his wife had left to look for the girl, she had always been fond of the teen. It had bothered him that Barb had begun to treat the former villain the way she treated Phoebe and Nora, but now he was just glad to know she was out there too and wouldn't give up until Erika was safe. Hank had covered the East, circled Steel City twice and was heading towards Texas when his communicator beeped. Hovering in midair, Hank read the words flashing over the tiny screen.

Mighty Man was missing. He had killed a nurse and fled. His League communicator reported that he was heading towards…Hiddenville. Hank's heart skipped several beats. Abandoning his search, he changed direction. He still needed to find Erika but his kids would always come first.

04:42 pm

Yard

Thunderman Household

Billy and Nora sat at a table set for a tea party, going through the motions with eyes downcast. Although they hadn't known Erika for long, both felt her absence at the table. Max hadn't played with them since his "phase" began and Phoebe was no fun since she made them do everything perfectly and always got distracted at the worst times. Their newest family member, while she didn't emote much, was always willing to play after completing her homework. She didn't judge them for being younger or insist they change the way they did things. She just…was.

Neither really knew what to make of their dad's outburst. Hank Thunderman didn't like a lot of people. The Wongs, Max and Phoebe's loser principal, Evilman. But the way he treated Erika was different. Sometimes he barely noticed her, sometimes he was civil but at times there was a look in his eyes when he saw her across a room that neither had seen in their goofy parent. Hate. Why would he hate her and why only sometimes? Nora looked up, catching Billy's eyes. For once the fastest boy on earth was totally in the loop. They had to find out more about Erika Rose Tachibana.

And Nora knew just where to start.

04:50 pm

Splatburger

Hiddenville

Max and Phoebe sat in opposite ends of the restaurant, as usual. What was less usual was their reasons for being their. Max sat by the crane machine, eating Polynesian potstickers as he stared at the cellphone on the table. He was expecting a call and wouldn't risk taking it at home. Colosso had given the number of one of his old poker buddies, a low level technopathic villain who doubled as a Villain League IT worker. His parents were tolerant of a lot of things but they would keep him locked up forever if they found out he was contacting the other League.

Phoebe sat at a table across from her Super Cutie, Link Evilman. For once, they weren't flirting or talking about the newest Hiddenville gossip. "I don't know what to tell you," he was saying, "Dad was a villain but he started out as a hero. It's different having a villain parent and coming from a villain family." "How?" Phoebe asked. They sounded the same to her. Link dragged a hand through his hair, looking uncommonly frustrated. "Yeah, Dad wanted me to be a villain like him, but he never made me do anything. Villain families go back generations, and tradition is considered vital. You are raised as a villain. The way normal children are raised with Disney morality, villain children are taught to think like villains. Lying, cheating, inventing, escaping, stealing." Link looked into Phoebe's eyes. "Torture and killing too. The children don't mind because it seems normal to them. Most learn to like it and the parents, bad as they are, really do treasure them. I wouldn't call it love but it's probably the closest they can get."

"That's awful!" Phoebe exclaimed, head spinning as she tried to process this new information. She wasn't sure what to think. On one hand, poor Erika! Being raised as a villain child seemed like something that would seriously scar a person. Maybe literally, she thought, remembering how the other girl had always changed in the bathroom. But…even if it wasn't her fault, Phoebe was still horrified by what had been living in her room. A villain. A murderer. A monster. She shook her head slightly, it wasn't fair to think that, Link had said that Erika didn't have a choice. He also said they like it, her mind whispered back, can you really believe Erika didn't? Phoebe thought of icy jade eyes and a wicked smile promising retribution. She shivered, forcing the thoughts aside.

"Do you know anything about her personally?" She asked, hoping for some clue to explain why her mother had welcomed a killer into their home. Link looked away, scanning the room before turning back, eyes dark. "You said her mother was put in jail recently?" Phoebe nodded. "Three female villains have been jailed in the last year. One is too young to be the mother of a teenage girl and one is black, so having a green eyed asian daughter is unlikely. I don't have a picture of the last but she goes by-

The world around them exploded into chaos.

Note: Hi people! If you've been following along, you probably have a clue about who the bad guy is. Don't worry, though. I have a lot of twists and turns coming.


	17. Erika Doesn't Do Feelings

Note: Hi people! I just got my first review and it meant so much to me! I hope I can exceed all expectations. Consider this chapter dedicated to you, Anonymously123.

04:53 pm

Unknown Location

West Coast, America

After a couple minutes of being led down a dark hallway, Electress finally reached the base. Despite herself, she was impressed; Villains really had all the best things. Brushing off her initial surprise, she looked for Erika, spotting the younger hero curled up on a chair near the computer mainframe, eyes fixed on the screen. Electress sighed, knowing that the girl was purposely avoiding her gaze.

"Erika," she spoke gently, sensing that the teen was still on edge, "look at me. Please." The brunette looked up and Electress inwardly cursed her husband. Erika's face was as blank as the day they met. Over the last few weeks, Erika had warmed to her and her two youngest somewhat, showing slight shades of emotion Hank and the twins were rarely treated to. It looked like their relationship had taken a large step back. Electress approached slowly, so as to not startle the portal creator. Finding her had been a miracle, one unlikely to happen again. Arriving at the side of her chair, Electress looked down at her charge. She wanted to apologize, to explain that Hank didn't mean it, that Erika was important to their family and that they had all been worried by her departure. But first…

Erika's eyes widened in shock as Electress removed her mask, placing it on the table beside them. She knew, of course, that Barb was Electress but the small change seemed so significant then and there. "Barb," she hated how tired her voice sounded (granted most people wouldn't notice it, she did), "I'm fine, really. I'm not mad at Hank either, I was just annoyed that my investigation got sidetracked by the robbery and wanted alone time." Wow, that was a pathetic excuse. Erika hated the confusion she was feeling, hated that she was feeling. She had to get rid of the older hero now.

"You-

"Erika," Barb interrupted what they both knew would be a series of lies, "I've known Wilting Rose for almost twenty years. You are nothing like her." Everything that Erika had been planning to say was wiped from her mind. Nothing like Mother? Even when she had rebelled to become a hero, she had never once thought that. The green eyed teen had been raised to take over for her parents, and it showed. She was cold, could be cruel, had little patience for others, enjoyed fear a little too much, enjoyed modifying weapons and was way too violent in fights. Perfect combination of Mindleader and Wilting Rose. Every villain she had met as a child had said so and she remembered the rush of pride that accompanied their words. The pride had faded little by little over the years, but she had always agreed with the sentiment.

"I'm-

"You aren't," she was interrupted again. "Yes, you have the same training and certain mannerisms but Wilting Rose never doubted her role as a villain. She has never felt regret for the pain she causes others, she has never shown mercy." Barb looked into those familiar jade eyes, willing the girl to believe her. "You are different, Erika, in ways even Hank can see. You are so much more than they are. I know it, it's the reason I agreed to take you in." That was true. Barb had felt instinctively that Erika Tachibana had potential. She sure wouldn't allow another Rose anywhere near her family.

Erika couldn't breathe properly and she couldn't understand why. She closed her eyes for a second, calling upon her meditation training to center herself before replying. "I've hurt people."

"I Know."

"I've killed people."

"I know."

Erika felt herself getting angry. She opened her mouth, ready to lay into the older woman for her clear denial when Barb's League communicator began beeping. Barb looked down at the screen and her face paled. Erika nearly fell over when she was hauled to her feet.

"Barb, what-

"We have to get to Hiddenville! Now!"


	18. Billy and Nora Don't Respect Privacy

04:58 pm

Basement

Thunderman Household

Billy fell back with a groan at the sight of the pile before them. When Nora had remembered that their parents kept their old souvenirs from missions (newspaper clippings, pictures, videos, a severed robot head, etc) in the basement, neither had realized just how busy Thunderman and Electress had been over the years. A mountain of badly labeled boxes rose to the ceiling and there was no clear place to start. Beside him, Nora looked just as disturbed, her bow askew and mouth agape.

True to fashion, however, Nora began barking orders and Billy rushed to comply, speeding around and checking boxes for anything relevant. Picture of Dad punching a human Dr. Colosso, no. Video of Dad punching a human Dr. Colosso, no. Video of Mom…poor Dr. Colosso, but no. Ten minutes later, the boy who regularly broke the sound barrier for fun had only managed three of the boxes and the siblings were rapidly losing patience.

Frustrated, Nora felt her eyes heating up. Rushing to avoid Billy and Mount Evidence, her head faced the wall, lasers shooting out with a zapping noise. Nora moved to look back at Mount We-Need-To-Call-Hoarders when something shiny caught her eye. Billy and Nora raced to the wall, removing plaster from the remains of the hidden compartment. Beyond that, the shine turned out to be a safe. Nora looked at Billy, "You're up."

Billy zoomed forward, typing in every conceivable 4 digit password until…"Yes!" The door opened, revealing a scrapbook. Billy's face fell, every box in the room had at least a dozen of those in it. Still, he picked it up. He wasn't the brightest Thunderman but even he realized what the date written on the cover meant. "Hey, this is Max and Phoebe's birthday!"

Nora grabbed the plain white scrapbook, much less impressive than the usual blue leather and gold of their hero books, and checked the date. "This is from the day they were born." The younger Thundermans had never seen pictures from the day the twins were born. There were tons of their first year, but nothing in the hospital. Max had asked once and Dad had said the pictures had been ruined in a house fire caused by FireFright, so what was this?

Huddling together on the cold stone floor, they opened the book. Due to being in the basement, the only non-modified place in the house, neither heard the alarms ringing or the computer initiating lockdown.


	19. Expect the Unexpected

Note: Hi people! I'm so happy that you are reading my story. I've read fanfics for years but promised myself I never would write, because I didn't think I could live up to some of the awesome ones I've read. I just REALLY wanted a non-romance Thundermans story I could follow, and, like my mom always says, don't criticize if you can't do better.

04:52 pm

Splatburger

Hiddenville

Phoebe coughed, eyes and lungs stinging from the debris in the air. When a large figure had burst through the ceiling, making a crater in the floor, only Link's quick thinking had stopped her from being beheaded by flying tile. The two were now crouched under the table, trying to see the enemy through the smoke and dirt. As the air cleared, the intruder was revealed.

Mighty Man. Phoebe began to rise before Link's hand grabbed her arm, forcing her to stay in place. She looked over, confused. What was wrong with Link? Mighty Man was a hero. If he was here, he had a reason to be. Maybe he was fighting a villain! Phoebe turned to the superhero again, ready to call over to him when she froze.

Mighty Man's grey eyes were…wrong. Rimmed in red, the whites had been turned pink, the veins standing out. Pupils were blown out, eclipsing the irises. That wasn't all, now that she had a clear view. His skin was pale, coated in a thin sheen of sweat, his lips stood out blood red. A large, muscular frame was slouched over, trembling as his breaths came out in rattling pants. Phoebe gulped, allowing Link to draw her closer. This wasn't the Mighty Man she had seen battling Typhoon on TV.

He hadn't moved since standing up. Sick eyes darted around, looking for something. There was no logic behind it but Phoebe felt her heart beat faster. If Mighty Man had switched sides, it made sense that he would go after his old allies. Like Thunderman…or his daughter. The Thunderman clan was hardly a secret in the hero community and now this? She had to get out of there, now.

On the other side of the room, Max was crouched on the far side of the claw, sneaking glances at the clearly rogue hero. Mighty Man was one of the nicer heroes in the League, one he had admired as a child. Why was he here? Max knew it probably wasn't related but he couldn't help but feel like the hulking figure was there for him. He knew contacting the Villain League was a risk and now this? His pulse sounded in his ears. He looked for Phoebe, seeing a bit of her lavender dress under the table she and Link had been at earlier. She was safe. Now he needed a way out. Max edged towards the emergency exit. Closer. Closer. Less than two feet from the door, he felt a buzzing in his hand and a ringing in the air. Mechanico had finally returned his call.

Red rimmed eyes flashed over, catching sight of the retreating Thunderkid. Rattling breaths changed into a growl, shaking hands became fists as Mighty Man began moving forward. With a yell, Max tried to run but the zombie man was faster, appearing directly in front of him. Too slow to react, Max ran into the muscular chest, bouncing off and landing on the floor.

Phoebe had been content to stay hidden until she saw Max fall. Darting out from under the table before Link could stop her, she yelled "Hey! Mighty Man!" The sickly pale face turned towards her, unfocused eyes somehow locked on hers. Around the restaurant, former customers (luckily, it was a slow day) took the opportunity to move towards the exits as the hero in red stepped over Max, walking towards her. Phoebe inwardly urged the others to leave, knowing she couldn't use her powers until they were alone. Ten feet away, five feet away. The last non-super customer, a large sweaty man who had been scarfing nachos prior to the attack, made a break for the door, followed by the equally sweaty Jay Jay. Perfect. Mighty Man was less than two feet away when he flew back, crashing into a wall.

Phoebe and Max shared a look, running towards each other. They might not get along but their powers had always magnified each other's. Meeting in the middle, they turned to face the enemy as he rose. Peeling himself out of the partially crumbled wall, Mighty Man barreled forward with an incoherent scream of rage.

Breaking apart, the twins ducked, rolling out of the way as their enemy ran through before turning. Phoebe's hand snapped out, using telekinesis to trap his legs. Jumping up, Max opened his mouth, ice breath blasting out. Mighty Man was frozen solid. Elated, Max and Phoebe high fived as Link, who had moved from his previous hiding place during the fight, came forward.

"Way to go, guys! Phoebe, you were amaz-

Link's words were cut off as a large, pale hand tightened around his neck. Mighty Man had broken free during their celebration.

"Link!" Phoebe ran forward, desperate to get to her boyfriend. She was too late. Mighty Man shot through the ceiling, Link in tow. Phoebe heard screaming before Max grabbed and shook her. She had been the one screaming. "Phoebe, calm down!" Max demanded, eyes wild. The restaurant was crashing down around them but neither was in a condition to notice. "Calm down!"

With a surprising surge of energy, Max manhandled Phoebe out the door just in time. With a defeated groan, the building collapsed, sending clouds of dust into the air. Max and Phoebe stood there, not reacting as their dad arrived or as they were picked up and flown home. This had been their time facing a real enemy…and they had failed.

05:13 pm

Evilman's Store

Hiddenville

Mike Evilman closed his briefcase with a snap, making his way out of his office. The earlier issue with the League already pushed to the back of his mind. He walked around the mattress showroom, flipping off the lights one by one. Turning to one of the TVs he had set up to entertain customers with classic movies while they waited, he reared back when the screen, which had been showing Titanic, flashed a bright white.

"Hello, Evilman." A clearly modified voice sounded as Mike scrambled back, lowering himself into a defensive stance. "Who are you?" The former villain's voice was rough, calling upon his years as a hero and villain to maintain composure in the face of an unknown enemy.

"We haven't met," the voice continued, seeming amused by his false bravado, "but I know you quite well. You weren't bad as a villain…for a newcomer." Mike Evilman felt his breath catch. Only a certain type of villain would say something like that, one he had done his best to avoid during his career. The lights around the showroom began flicking on, one by one as the voice continued, "Not bad at all…but now here you are, helping heroes."

Mike fell back as the TV exploded. It wouldn't have hurt him of all people but the shock was unexpected. Another TV several feet away flashed white. "Such a disappointment. Once a hero, always a hero, it seems."

"What do you want?" If the person controlling his TVs had wanted to kill him, they would have tried already. Mike felt a surge of confidence. If they needed something from him, he was in charge. Sensing the change in mood, the voice laughed, an eerie, crackling sound. "What do I want? My dear friend, I want many things, and you will help me with that."

"Help you?" he shot back, "Why should I?" He regretted his words less than a second later, as white gave way to an image of a small white room. Huddled in the middle, bloody and broken was…

"LINK!"


	20. Electress Joins the Rebel Alliance

Note: Hi people! The charmingly abrasive Erika you know and love will be back, but brace yourselves for future drama.

05:08 pm

Downstairs

Thunderman Household

Electress and Portal/Erika (she'd only had time to put on her mask, belt, and gloves) arrived in the living room in a swirl of black and white. Taking offensive positions, the two scanned the room, moving around slowly. The house was in lockdown, with metal plating covering all windows and doors, the only electricity available being the flashing emergency lights.

When Barb had gotten an emergency warning that something had tampered with their security, the older hero had taken a huge risk: traveling via one of Erika's portals. It wasn't that Erika wasn't fully in control of her abilities or that Barb didn't trust her but certain power combinations weren't advisable. Wood and fire, illumination and invisibility, toxin production and rain inducement and so on. Electress's natural electric charge mixed with Portal's mysterious voids…it could end badly and almost had. The duo had actually ended up half a mile above the house and only the girl's quick thinking had prevented an anticlimactic demise.

Electress gestured her plan and Portal nodded, edging towards the stairs leading to Max's Lair. The two didn't have time to stick together, so they would start from the bottom and top, meeting again in the kitchen. Running silently down the stairs (thank you, Father), Portal scanned the room. This was her first time here, mostly due to her aversion to the male twin, partly because she hated the smell of unwashed teenage male, so she wasn't sure how to spot something out of the ordinary. Turning, she abruptly froze, black gloved hand darting to the blaster on her belt.

The pet cage she assumed had held the family's pet/prisoner, Dr. Colosso, had been thrown to the floor, door ripped off. The rabbit was nowhere to be seen.

05:14 pm

Second Floor

Thunderman Household

Electress walked slowly down the hall, her heels clicking lightly against the hardwood floor. This wasn't the first time she had to deal with a break in, but that was her old base, this was her home, the place where her kids lived. The fact that somebody had even been able to damage their security system, one created by the League, was disturbing.

She checked the rooms one at a time. Hers and Hank's were clear. Phoebe's was good, same with Nora's. Electress stepped into Billy's room, hands sparking erratically. Nothing under the bed, nothing behind the desk, the book case was as empty as ever. The closet it was. Inching forward, a black gloved hand reached forward, the other forming a fist. Now!

Yanking the door open, Electress's fist shot forward, catching her enemy directly in the face. The woman blinked as her enemy's head crumpled beneath her hand. She'd just killed her son's stormtrooper Halloween costume.

Never in her life had she been so glad to not have backup.

Deciding to see if Portal had more luck, Electress started back down the hall, still shaking off the adrenaline from her strike against the Empire. Distracted, she failed to sense the shadowy figure creeping up behind her.


	21. Erika Turns up the Heat

Note: Hi people! Looks like my chapters are coming up late because readers can only see chapter 18 at this point. Not sure why. Also, a question: how dark should the story be? It is a family/drama story but I don't want to depress people.

05:19 pm

First/Second Floor

Thunderman Household

"Duck!" Conditioned over years of hero work to obey warnings like that on cue, Electress threw herself to the floor as a flashing black and white orb flew over her. With a yell, the tall figure who had been pointing a gun at the electric hero was sucked into an ink black void. Portal, who had been walking by the foot of the stairs when she had noticed the danger, raced up. "Are you ok?"

Taking the offered hand and getting up, Electress nodded. "Yeah. Did you see who it was?" Portal shook her head. "I only saw movement, no details," her face took on a predatory smile, "but we can now." "What do you mean?" Electress had a bad feeling about the teen's glee. "Erika, where exactly did you send him?"

05:19 pm

Unknown Location

West Coast, America

Deep in the former safe house of the villainess Wilting Rose, a large figure fell through the ceiling, landing in a heap on the cold stone floor. Rising, the male looked around. Tried to look around, really, as their was no light. He stumbled forward, bumping into a perfectly smooth wall. Backing up, he hit another wall. The home invader's breathing sped up, movements stilling as he realized he was trapped. No doors, no windows, no light. Hands discarded gloves and desperate fingers began tearing at the polished stone in front of him as panic set in.

The unknown male screamed as he made a new discovery; The temperature had begun to rise.

05:22 pm

Downstairs

Thunderman Household

Portal only smiled, "Nowhere too dangerous." She turned and started back down the stairs as the house exited lockdown, metal plates sliding up as the regular lights began switching on. Deciding to leave it alone for now, Electress followed. Stopping in the kitchen, both began removing their costumes (Barb had been wearing gym spandex under her her costume, Erika had been wearing a spare mask from Mother's wardrobe, her gloves and belt with civilian clothes) while Erika prepared tea for herself and coffee for her guardian.

"Where is everyone?" Barb's head snapped up at Erika's question, she hadn't noticed the significance of the house being empty. She quickly checked the trackers installed in the twins' phones and Nora and Billy's watches, brows furrowing at the strange readings. According to the device, they were standing directly over her youngest while Max and Phoebe were on their way to the house faster than any car could legally go. "Erika, this says Billy and Nora are in the basement. Grab them?"

"Sure." Erika stepped outside, making her way towards the basement doors while Barb went towards the back door, predicting her oldest two would be there within the next couple minutes. Still processing the fact that she had nearly died, Barb Thunderman watched as Hank, as Thunderman, fell out of the sky. With a gasp, she saw that he was holding Max and Phoebe, both of whom were unnaturally still.

Running forward, there was only one thought going through her mind: What was going on?


	22. Telling You More

Note: Hi people! Looking back, I haven't done a great job describing my OC characters. Here are the basics on Erika and her parents:

Erika Rose Tachibana, teen superhero Portal, rebelling from villain parents

Hair: black, straight cut at mid neck, no bangs (ponytail as Portal)

Eyes: jade, wears tinted glasses

Skin: light gold, several scars under clothing

Body: medium height, slender, pretty

Height: 5ft5in (may get another inch or two)

Costume: forest green bodysuit w/ short black skirt, black circle over chest (3in radius) w/ smaller white circle inside (2in radius), thin white utility belt, black boots and gloves, white goggles w/ black lenses

Powers: portal creation, advanced intelligence, immune to mind powers

April Anderson, super villain Wilting Rose, locked up

Hair: dark brown, wild curls to lower back (usually woven with plants)

Eyes: jade

Skin: fair, lots of scars under clothing (some from Electress)

Body: athletic, curvy and beautiful (looks mid 30s)

Height: 5ft8in

Costume: emerald green bodysuit (serious V neck) with forest green gloves, belt and boots, gold vine designs down sides of body and outer arms, gold belt buckle, gold mask

Powers: limited chlorokinesis, plant empathy, advanced intelligence

Akihiro Tachibana, super villain Mindleader

Hair: ink black with a couple white hairs, in small, low ponytail

Eyes: all black (no whites)

Skin: gold, scars under clothing (more than Erika, less than April), horrible red scar across throat (courtesy of ex-wife)

Body: about medium height, muscular, handsome (looks around late 30s)

Height: 5ft11in

Costume: black muscle shirt with white M on left sleeve, white utility belt (bigger than Erika's), loose black cargo pants, black combat boots with white laces, black gloves (just to wrists) and black goggles with white lenses

Powers: mind reading, mind control (Supers are more resistant, only works when within 5mi range), thought projection, dream manipulation and advanced intelligence


	23. Erika Does Damage Control

05:28 pm

Basement

Thunderman Household

Erika took her steps down the stairs two at a time. She was glad that Barb hadn't been hurt but equally annoyed that she got all worked up by the potential danger and didn't get a chance to fight. There was a definite threat of losing her hard earned skills if she didn't practice regularly and she'd rather die than face one of her old enemies on equal grounds. Arriving at the bottom of the stairs, Erika immediately spotted the duo hunched together on the floor, their backs to her. Erika cleared her throat, startling the children and making their heads dart over in her direction. Erika froze in fear. They were crying!

Erika didn't do tears. She hadn't cried as a kid, not during combat training with Mother, counter-intelligence lessons with Father, SHE. DID. NOT. CRY. She also couldn't stand people who did; Brought back bad memories. But she did like Billy and Nora, which meant she couldn't just turn and walk away (it was tempting).

"What's wrong?" Was that ok? She didn't really get the whole caring tone thing. Nora tried to speak through her tears but ended up hiccuping. Eventually, she held up the object she and her brother had been looking at. A scrapbook. Erika was putting a lot of effort into not rolling her eyes, what could possibly be so bad about a stupid picture book? Taking it gently from the younger girl's hands, ruffling her hair with another hand, Erika leaned against a wall and flicked open the book. Picture of Hank and Barb looking ecstatic and holding something…a pregnancy test? This was a baby book? What was so bad about that? Even she had one somewhere in Japan (Father enjoyed photography, not common knowledge), if he hadn't destroyed it when she went hero, anyway. Flipping through the pages, the teen was equally confused. Pictures of Barb growing steadily more pregnant, pictures of Barb and her hero friends, sonograms (of the twins), Hank doting on his whale-sized wife, all pretty standard.

About halfway through the baby book, Erika got it. The first clue things were taking a bad turn was a newspaper clipping. Not one announcing the birth, but a clip with the headline: TROUBLE IN BOSTON! WILTING ROSE HOLDS CHILDREN HOSTAGE, DEMANDING ELECTRESS. Erika took a steadying breath, this was starting to sound familiar. Something Mother had mentioned once, about her reintroduction to the villain community after giving birth. It was just beyond her, but she had a bad feeling the book would help. The next page was another clip, PREGNANT HERO RUSHED TO HOSPITAL! ELECTRESS AND CHILD IN PERIL. There it was, complete with a black and white picture of Mother. Swell.

Looking down at the kids, who had wandered closer to her, Billy leaning against her leg, Erika could tell they hadn't connected the dots. If the picture had been in color, Nora would've run screaming when she'd arrived. Billy probably wouldn't have gotten it anyway. Erika sighed, throwing the book to the top of Mount CrapPile. "This is what made you two cry?"

Having calmed down somewhat while Erika examined the book, Billy and Nora nodded. Erika sighed again (twelve times today), crouching down to eye level. "I realize that the idea of your family being endangered is stressful, but you are looking at this the wrong way." "What do you mean?" Nora asked, finally finding her voice.

"Your mother is upstairs, alive. You should be proud that she survived a dangerous situation and didn't let it keep her from having an active life as a hero and parent." Seeing that she had their full attention, Erika went in for the kill, "The villainess who did this is in jail, maximum security. She can't hurt your mother or you." One minute Billy and Nora were looking up at her, the next Erika's back hit the cold concrete as her favorite thunderkids threw themselves at her, wrapping their arms around her in iron grips. Erika tried to remove them for several seconds before giving up. She didn't really do hugs either but the brats probably needed it.

Erika would never admit to the warm feeling their unconditional trust gave her. Ever.


	24. An Evilman Among Men

Warning: brief mention of death

05:28 pm

Hallway

Villain League HQ

Mike Evilman had been a hero and a villain, had seen the best and worst both sides could offer. But this…

Evilman walked through the League HQ, palms sweaty and teeth clenched. He hadn't been here in almost two years, not that anything had changed. Except him. He had changed since the birth of his first child. Not all at once, not even in ways he had noticed until it was too late. It had started when Link was a toddler, Evilman had been fighting his long time nemesis, Thunderman, in some crappy little town in some dinky little third world country that just happened to have a successful new ruby mine. Punches were shared, buildings thrown, Evilman had been slowly but surely gaining ground. Then, after deflecting a boulder thrown by Thunderman, he saw it: a kid was in the path of the boulder. Evilman had killed before, never wanted to but he had, but the kid…some skinny little brat, no older than four, with messy dark hair and impossibly big eyes. Suddenly, the kid was replaced with another more familiar face. Link. Before he even realized what he was doing, Evilman used his super strength to kick a cloud of sand into his enemy's face, blinding the hero as he flew forward.

The rock was coming in so fast, but Evilman wasn't thinking about that, his eyes never left the kid. With a yell, he sped in front of the child, a fist shooting out, turning the boulder to rubble. Shock filled him as he realized what he had done. Saving a child! Disgusting. Humiliating. What had come over him? Evilman turned as he felt the brat tug at his cape, snarling down and relishing the rush of power that came as the brat ran for dear life. Noticing Thunderman had begun to recover from his surprise attack, Evilman put the experience behind him as fists met flesh.

That was the first time, something he could write off as temporary insanity, old instincts kicking in. But it was more than that. As years went by, and Link became the oldest of two children, Evilman began losing that rush of pride from each successful mission. Even League assignments (well paying ones at that) were painful: helping drug runners made him worry that Link would one day fall under the influence, meeting a crime lord he knew made money off a prostitution ring made him fear that his little girl would be taken advantage of by men. Every little thing he did was related to his children, and it was killing him. That's why he left, not to give his kids normal lives (normal sucked) or because he was too old for villainy. But work seemed to have followed him anyway. I have to do this, Mike reminded himself, Link needs me.

05:30 pm

Dark Mayhem's Lab (one of)

Villain League HQ

Dark Mayhem leaned over a work table, smiling darkly under his mask as skilled hands tweaked his latest project. That fool! Thinking he could undermine the League like this! Make them his servants, his tools! No longer. Mayhem had been working on this for years, a little side project that occupied his thoughts when he had nothing better to do. He hadn't even had a plan for it. Until now. Adjusting one last wire before sliding the panel closed, Dark Mayhem stared down at his finalized creation. Yes, the villain thought, He would pay.

The metal contraption on the table was a work of art, something no other had been able to accomplish over centuries of evil. A tracker. Not some little device you slip into an enemy's pocket to follow them, but a machine that, with a bit of DNA (or a recent picture, which was less accurate), could find anyone anywhere. No exceptions. He had hidden in the shadows for years, a myth fueled by the fear his invisibility and seeming omnipotence inspired. Soon enough, Mayhem would have him. And He would suffer for his arrogance. So wrapped up in the afterglow of his success, Dark Mayhem didn't notice the large figure stepping into his lab, a gloved hand grabbing a crowbar off the tool shelf. By the time he did, it would be too late. Mayhem was a puddle of red and his final invention was missing.


	25. Portal is Scary

06:21 pm

Downstairs

Thunderman Household

The Thunderman parents and Erika sat at the kitchen table, Erika cradling a mug of coco, Hank and Barb with coffee (Erika could smell the alcohol, but whatever). After bringing Billy and Nora upstairs and patching up the twins before putting them to bed, Barb had insisted that they take the time to air out the tensions between her husband and ward. It wasn't going well.

Hank and Barb were clearly still worried about the attacks on Hiddenville and knowledge that somebody had stolen Colosso. Hank hadn't been told about Barb being attacked, she and Erika thought to avoid an overload. So, pushing emotions aside, the trio's conversation had morphed into a planning session. The attacks signified that there were enemies who knew about the retired super families, proven by a call to Mrs. Evilman who confirmed her husband had gone missing as well. Hank had reported both incidents to the Hero League, but Kickbutt had no leads to follow. Personally, Erika wanted to A) interrogate her prisoner and B) return to Steel City, since Mighty Man's involvement linked the attacks to her case. Hank wanted to go against the Villain League, convinced of their involvement. Mutual enthusiasm was the only thing the duo had in common, to Barb's growing annoyance.

"Anyway, I can probably use a few old contacts in the Villain League to see if they knew about the attacks," Erika was saying, totally comfortable in admitting her connection to known criminals, "Lady Web owes me big time." Hank nodded, "Meanwhile, I can work with the Hero League and try to find Mighty Man. Whatever reason he had for taking Link, we need to get him back for Phoebe's sake." Erika wasn't too concerned about the female twin, but could appreciate that he cared for his children. "Barb, can you collect my guest? He's probably in shock by now, so you won't have any trouble." Sighing as she realized bonding would have to wait for later, Barb nodded, rising to her feet. Erika chugged the last of her chocolate before doing the same. She had a villainess to break…heroes could do that, right?

06:47 pm

Kitchenette

Lady Web's Lair

Lady Web, Mistress of Arachnids, froze at the sight in front of her. Portal was here. In her kitchen. Eating her leftovers. The villainess felt a headache developing, she wished this was the first time her former ally had shown up to raid her supplies. Noticing her presence, the teen hero raised a hand in greeting, unable to speak through a mouthful of Auntie Web's famous lasagna. The last piece, of course.

"Why are you here, Portal?" The teen swallowed, wiping off her mouth before standing up, lips taking on an odd smirk that never failed to freak the super villain out. God, she hated the brat. "Information," the younger brunette purred, "specifically about Mighty Man's little breakdown." Dark brown eyes widened in fear, she couldn't say no to Portal but talking about classified League business to a hero would get her killed. Looking into the pitch black lenses covering the girl's eyes, Lady Web felt death might be kinder than whatever Rose's daughter would come up with if angered. With a shaky breath, Web took the seat Portal had left vacant. The former villain had saved her life several years before, and it was time to pay up.

"Listen, Portal," she started, eyes on the half eaten lasagna, "you really don't want to get involved with this. The League wouldn't be involved if we had a choice." Portal's head tilted slightly to the side but she made no move to stop the older woman's babbling. "We were approached, a while back, with a plan. Not one of ours, an outsider. A sure fire way to take down the Hero League, to turn them into weapons. Mighty Man is…a tester. The original worked on normals but he didn't know if it would work on supers properly."

"He?" Web could see Portal's fingers curl into fists, a dark aura forming around them, crackling with streaks of white. "Who exactly is He?" Lady Web felt her own heart beating faster, the pulse like drums in her ears. At first glance, portal creation was a weak talent in the face of powers like super strength or tornado generation, but she'd seen what that devil child could do. She would never underestimate her, especially when the girl seemed to be channeling her mother's infamous temper. "You know who I mean," the villain's voice was little more than a whisper, "it's Mi-

Suddenly, a high pitched alarm rang through the air, cutting her off. An emergency alert from the Villain League. With an apprehensive glance towards the hero, Lady Web rose, making her way into the main room where her computer was located. Though she couldn't hear it, she knew the hell spawn was following. Sitting down in front of the monitor, Lady Web felt the teen's breath ghost over her ear. "Tell them about this and you're dead." The presence vanished, but Web knew the teen was still in the room somewhere. Listening. Watching. An unsteady hand reached forward, accepting the message. Her breath stopped as she read the League notification. Vision faded in and out. Turning off the computer, Lady Web turned around, heart nearly stopping at the sight of Portal barely an inch away. "What's wrong?"

"Dark Mayhem's dead, Evilman killed him. He's taken over the Council."


	26. Little Eri Tachibana

07:42 pm

Downstairs

Thunderman Household

Erika and Hank sat awkwardly in the family room, waiting for Barb to return with their prisoner. Hank snuck a glance in the girl's direction, insides twisting. He wished he could talk to her about this morning but every time he saw those eyes, he froze. For her part, Erika noticed the looks and was getting annoyed, wishing they could just put it behind them and focus on the matter at hand. Heroes…

In a flash of lightning, Barb appeared outside, chained and blindfolded man in tow. Opening the door, Hank helped bring the man in, face scrunching in disgust as he registered the smells coming from the other male. Puke and piss, oh joy. Dumping him in the family room, Barb and Hank moved back, allowing Erika forward. In most cases, the more experienced heroes would handle interrogations, but this wasn't a normal situation. Erika stalked towards her prey, face deceptively blank as the male squirmed, feeling her gaze. Stopping directly in front of him, Erika knelt down, fingers combing through his hair almost tenderly. "Hello Marcus."

07:48 pm

Same Location

Marcus Hickman felt his heart still at the sound of that familiar monotone, "Eri?" Unable to see, he couldn't notice how the pair he had been sent to kill freeze as the pair on the ground acknowledged each other. Yes, Marcus knew Erika Tachibana very well, and, had he known she was in the area, he would've told his employer to go screw himself when the job had been offered.

Marcus was a bounty hunter, one of the best, and he had a long record of working with various villains to track down their enemies. On one such assignment, he had met little Eri Tachibana.

01:23 am

Queens

Seven Years Earlier

Moving through the darkened streets, Marcus felt his blood quickening in anticipation. He'd been following his target for a week, and tonight everything would pay off. His target, Willian Lance, was a reporter known for going above and beyond when it came to tailing heroes and villains, and he'd finally pissed one off enough for Marcus to be sent in. One week's work, kill Lance and take his laptop, and he'd have another $190,000 in the bank. He really loved his job.

Arriving at the right building, Marcus pressed a button on the side of his watch, triggering the little virus he had loaded into the security system yesterday. With a click, the front door unlocked and all cameras went on loop. Taking the stairs to the third floor (elevators were just an excuse to be lazy), the hunter arrived at his destination: Apartment 3H, home to the meddlesome reporter. Slipping inside while pulling out his gun, Marcus froze at the sight before him. William Lance was already dead, his laptop smashed beyond recognition, and a little girl was dumping kerosene around the room.

WHAT. THE. HELL.

Looking up, the tiny brunette nodded as if recognizing the presence of a kindred spirit. She was a small girl, thin, with a long black ponytail and doll-like jade eyes. She was wearing a white peasant shirt with emerald green vine and leaf embroidery around the neckline, green shorts and white Mary Janes with little green bows on the fronts. A beautiful little girl…currently making a corpse very flammable. Marcus nearly dropped his gun. This was unprecedented, how did he even deal with this level of bull? The container emptied, the girl smiled slightly, something that looked alien on her face, and dropped the jug, a tiny hand dipping into her pocket and extracting a packet of matches.

Marching forward, she stopped two feet away from the contract killer, her empty hand outstretched. "Hi, I'm Erika. Who're you?" Mechanically, Marcus took the offered hand. "Marcus. Wha-how-why-huh?" The girl, Erika, giggled, the sound as artificial as her smile. "You'll hear about me soon enough, you take jobs from Father all the time."

Walking around him, Erika stopped in the door frame. With a sizzing sound, a lone match lit. "You should run now." Dark eyes widened as the match fell from a dainty little hand.

Marcus wouldn't be payed for that job, not having gotten the computer, but he didn't argue. That was the first time he'd run into Eri Tachibana, but it sure wouldn't be the last.

07:49 pm

The Present

Thunderman Household

The girl was close now, close enough for Marcus to smell the lemon scented shampoo she'd favored since puberty (before that, bubblegum). Over the years, he'd come to know the child pretty well, well enough to know that the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth was his only option. Really, he shouldn't be surprised she was here, considering the cell he'd been dumped in earlier. Pure Tachibana charm. Only slightly kinder than the one and only time he'd been roped into babysitting the kid.

"Who sent you and why?" Marcus sighed, Eri had a habit of getting to the point quickly. "Matt and I- you know Matt, the blonde?- were sent by Mayhem, under orders of the Council. Said he'd been informed by some source that Dr. Colosso was imprisoned here. Matt retrieved him and I was left to eliminate the loose ends." Eri's hands stilled, long fingers gripping his hair painfully. "Mayhem's dead. What do you know about the family living here?"

Dark Mayhem dead? If he didn't know the girl had a stunted sense of humor, he wouldn't believe it. Crap, he wasn't getting paid, was he? "Not much, retired heroes. Out of shape, weak." He obviously couldn't see the glared aimed his way by the Thundermans. "Easy pickings if I have the element of surprise. Didn't count on you being here, obviously. How's the hero life treating you?"

"Not too bad," he felt her getting up, "Thank you for your cooperation. I'll be sending you to the Hero League for further questioning." A pause, "Bye, Marcus."

"Good luck, Kid."


	27. Phoebe Freaks Out

Several Days Later

O2:12 pm

Hiddenville High

Erika walked through the hall, heading towards her Spanish class. It had been a long few days. Even knowing who was doing this and why, the Hero League and Thundermans had nothing. Homework wasn't helping either. After taking Monday off, the Twins had returned to school. Max had almost returned to normal, a bit jumpier than usual but basically the same. It made sense, the danger had passed and he had only lost his phone (already replaced with a better model). Apparently, Phoebe wasn't willing to upgrade on boyfriends.

There she was, slouched over, pale, dark circles under her eyes. The only upside was that she had been avoiding Erika like the plague. But even Erika was becoming concerned. Slightly. The loss of Link Evilman and his father overthrowing the League in a bloody coup had unbalanced the usually optimistic teen. Before school on Tuesday, Barb had taken Erika to the side and asked her to look after her daughter. Noticing who was walking down the hall towards Phoebe, Erika knew the time to act was now.

Veronica. The person Erika lovingly referred to in her mind as Mini-Speedstress. The Bitch. And she was moving in a direct path towards the female Thunderman. Erika changed direction, moving to intercept when a familiar bottle blonde blocked her way. Cherry. "Hi Erika!" Seriously? Cherry hated her, why was she here? "Can we talk?"

"Not now," Erika tried edging around her, Veronica had arrived in front of Phoebe, knocking her books to the ground, "I'm busy." The blonde, to her credit, was persistent. "I can be quick! Phoebe's been super out of it lately and-

A trash can fell over. A normal enough occurrence but nobody had been close enough to tip it over. Telekinesis. "Move, Cherry." Hot pink nails dug into gold skin as the other girl grabbed her arm. "Look, I know you don't like me but-

"Aaah!" Veronica fell to the ground, blood streaming from her nose as Phoebe backhanded her. Ripping her arm free, Erika rushed forward as the School Bitch rose, her flunkies moving behind her. "Girl fight!" Damn, Erika thought, Max's asian friend just HAD to be there. Erika fought her way through the growing crowd, careful to use non-super moves. Arriving in the inner circle, she grabbed Veronica's hand, one that had been hurtling towards Phoebe, in a crushing grip. The long haired blonde shrieked in pain, trying in vain to get free as the flunkies swarmed, a cloud of nails, fists and cheap perfume. Erika ducked, grabbing the red hair of flunky A and pulling her forward, a human shield against her cohorts. A long leg kicked forward, sending flunky D to the ground. One good thing about this, Erika reflected, pushing the ginger into flunkies B and C, knocking them over, nobody notices the lockers rattling.

Veronica finally broke free as her Tuesday and Friday boyfriends tackled Erika, rushing towards Phoebe, who was being pulled away by Cherry. With a frustrated yell, Erika threw the nerds off her, springing forward. It became a three way fight, Erika versus Veronica, Veronica versus Erika and Phoebe and Phoebe swinging blindly at both. Noticing a red glow coming from the girl twin's mouth, Erika abandoned the fight, throwing herself at Phoebe, pushing the girl to the ground, a hand over her mouth.

"What's going on here?!" Looks like teachers had finally caught on. Erika rolled off Phoebe, tearing off her decorative scarf and wrapping it around her hand before being hauled to her feet by the principal. She hoped Barb got her soon, the skin had melted off her palm and her scarf was already starting to bleed through.

Note: I will be leaving the country for a month in mid June so I'm going to be updating as quickly as possible.


	28. Carlton Sucks

07:41 pm

Private Hospital Room

Hero League HQ

Laying on a standard hospital bed, Erika glared at the Tv in front of her. Frasier reruns. Curse you, television! After Barb had collected Erika and Phoebe, she'd rushed them to the League to get Erika's hand fixed. Phoebe had been sent home an hour ago but Erika was stuck here overnight, her hand covered in healing gels and wrapped up like a mummy. Super DNA helped the healing process big time, as did League medical care, but Erika had refused pain relievers and, as such, was in a very bad mood.

Turning off the Tv, Erika rolled over, cuddling the green cat plushy Billy and Nora had brought her as a get well present. Barb had been grateful that Erika had intervened, protecting Phoebe and keeping her powers from being discovered, but hadn't let her leave Hero League custody until the doctors cleared her. Taking the time to get some work done, Erika slipped out of bed, using her stealth abilities to avoid the nurses on her way to Kickbutt's office. Arriving there, Erika knocked, waiting patiently for approval. The door opened and Kickbutt, seeing the missing patient, glared down at her.

"Portal, you're supposed to be in bed." Erika shrugged, taking a seat, "Any leads on the Mighty Man situation?" Realizing that the teen wasn't going anywhere, President Kickbutt sighed, resuming her own seat. "No. Your reports have helped but we still don't know how Mighty Man is being controlled, why Evilman is involved or why anyone would want Colosso back."

"Colosso?" Erika blinked, "I get it." Kickbutt looked up sharply, "What do you mean?" The teen leaned back, eyes on the ceiling. "Dr. Colosso was a third rate villain before the animal thing, but he does have a lot of connections, not to mention his powers."

"His powers?" Kickbutt scoffed, "There is a reason Thunderman kicked his ass on a weekly basis before he became a rabbit." In an unusual show of frustration, Erika glared, "People have said the same things about my powers, haven't I proven them otherwise?"

"But body switching? He can only change places with non-supers, becoming less threatening than he would be in his usual body." Erika got up, moving towards the door. "Where are you going?"

"Back to bed, we're going nowhere here. Night."

08:04 pm

A Mile From Hero League HQ

Hero League staff member Carlton Chase walked down the street. It had been a long day of work, especially with the lingering agitation over that nurse's death. What a bother. Still, work was over and he had a hot date with Fireburst, the leggy blonde superhero from California. He'd gotten the note from her yesterday and hadn't been able to think straight since.

They were meeting in the park and having dinner at her place. Carlton smirked, he'd always known she had a thing for him. Getting to the park, Carlton sat down, imagining the night's activities. Vividly. There was a tap on his shoulder and Carlton, with his most charming smile, turned to see his date…right in time to breathe in the chloroform smoke burst.

Note: Hate Carlton? Good, so do I. Still, he's part of the plot and you won't have to deal with his personality much.


	29. Enter Our Enemy

12:16 pm

Mountaintop Base

Japan

The now human Dr. Colosso huddled in the corner of his cell, trying to remain as inconspicuous as possible. The rough stones scraped against his pale-pink skin, dripping water only adding to the shivers traveling up and down his spine. Never in his life had he thought being turned into a rabbit and given to his arch enemy's kid as a pet would be the lesser of two evils, but now he would give anything to go back. He couldn't remember how he'd gotten here and he didn't know why, but he knew who his current host was and it terrified him. What would HE want with a failed villain? Colosso rubbed his hands together, trying desperately to gather some warmth.

The former rabbit stilled as he heard thudding steps coming closer. It certainly wasn't HIM but that wasn't too much of a comfort considering who HE employed. The rusty metal door creaked open, revealing the silhouette of a hunched over, muscular brute. It was Mighty Man… probably. If he'd looked wrong at the Splatburger, the hero was completely different now. Waxy snow white skin, nearly transparent against dark blue veins, surrounded a blood red mouth, teeth having begun to yellow. His hair was a greasy mop on his head, his pupils eclipsed his eyes, leaving only emotionless black and red-tinged whites. He'd grown as well, muscles expanding in ways that were almost obscene. Colosso nearly choked as the creature lumbered forward; He clearly hadn't bathed since breaking out of the Hero League. The former villain scrambled sideways along the wall, desperate to avoid the former hero's filthy hands. No luck there.

A hand grasping his bicep in a punishing grip, Dr. Colosso was led (yeah right, his toes barely skimmed the floor) down a dark hall. He didn't dare try to break free, not trusting the stability of the unhinged henchman with super strength. Soon enough, they were through the last door and he was dragged to the middle of the room, thrown to the floor. Colosso gasped as his head hit the marble floor, the dull thud echoing through the cavernous room. He felt dazed and confused. And naked, he was still naked. And cold, don't forget cold. He was totally unprepared for the deep, amused drawl of his current captor.

"Hello Colosso, it's been a while."

"Mindleader"

12:38 pm

Underwater Base

Japan

In the small, white cell he called his own, Link sat against a blank wall, eyes glazed. After being patched up after his initial escape attempt, he'd been left alone. For days. Food was slid in through a doggie door, once a day and only after the plate (plastic, no porcelain shards to use) had been left in front of the door and he had moved to the other side of the room. He was allowed two glasses of water a day, not big ones. Link Evilman was slowly but surely losing it.

He was about to attempt sleep when he heard the door unlock, swinging open to reveal a stone faced guard. Link was tempted to make a break for it but, malnourished, dehydrated, and deprived of sleep and exercise, he could barely move let alone run. The guard approached, kneeling down to his level. "What," Link coughed, his voice having gone unused for a few days, "What do you want?"

The guard said nothing for several seconds, making him wonder if the other spoke English, before a lightly accented voice replied, "You begin training today."

"Training?" Link was stunned, this was the last thing he had expected. "What training?" The guard wasn't impressed by the note of indignation in his voice. "You will be joining our ranks after your training is complete."

"Like Hell!" If Link wouldn't go evil at his father's urging, he sure wouldn't do it to make his kidnappers and torturers happy! Rather than getting angry, the guard smiled, a terrifying, alien expression, "You will complete training and join our squad unless you'd rather we lock you in here with your girlfriend's corpse."

Link felt his heart freeze. When Mighty Man had grabbed him, the only comfort was that he hadn't known about Phoebe. But now…

"Fine."


	30. Little Annoyances

09:25 am

Downstairs

Thunderman Household

Erika was bored. Due to "her" fight, she, Phoebe, and Veronica were all suspended for two weeks. Two weeks. In the house all day. With only Phoebe for company. And her hand, though mostly healed, was still wrapped up tight. The only upside was that Max could go to school and therefore couldn't bother her for seven to eight hours a day..

Sighing, she turned on the Tv. At least she'd had Barb record a few hours of decent shows the night before. Twenty minutes later, Erika was, predictably, fully immersed in the lives of Charlie and Alan, almost too much to hear the slight creaking of Phoebe sneaking down the stairs. Without turning, she spoke, "Go away, Phoebe."

The long haired brunette had tried speaking to her six times since Erika had returned from the League but she was in no mood to cater to the female twin's whining (her hand still smelled like barbecue). "Erika," Phoebe started, voice uncommonly devoid of dramatics, "please." Repressing a groan, Erika turned off the television, turning to her visitor. "Yes?"

Uninvited, Phoebe sat down on the couch, a bit too close for Erika's tastes. "We need to talk." Erika closed her eyes for a second, summoning all her patience, "Somehow I got that from your various attempts to talk to me." The hurry-it-up was implied rather than snarled only because this was Barb's daughter. "If you need to say something, say it."

"I don't trust you," Erika nearly laughed at how Phoebe said that, as if it was some huge revelation, "I've heard about villain families and know what you've done." "And?" she was getting a headache. "And?" Phoebe echoed, shocked, "that's all you have to say!" Erika took a sip of her ginger ale, totally calm, "It hardly matters to me if you know, what's done is done. Speaking of which, are we done here?"

Erika was disappointed when Phoebe shook her head, the girl was such an annoyance. "I don't trust you…but I need your help." An eyebrow rose, "My help? Why?" "It's about Link," Erika thought back, Link…right, her boyfriend. "What about him?" Phoebe nearly yelled at the disinterested tone before pulling herself together, "I need your help to get him back. I know Mighty Man is related to your League case and you have to tell me what's going on."

"You don't have the clearance to know about the Mighty Man situation and I'm not risking my League membership because you're curious." Phoebe sprung to her feet, her mouth opening in protest when Erika raised a hand to stop her. "However, it isn't confidential information that Evilman recently took over the Villain League or that it happened after Link's kidnapping." Erika rose as Phoebe processed, determined to be out of there before the teen tried extracting more information. But she did have a hunch, "it's almost as if Evilman accidentally involved himself in something over his head and someone took notice." Passing the frozen junior hero, Erika smirked, "But he wouldn't do that, would he?"


	31. Callback

09:29 am

Entrance

Hero League HQ

Carlton Chase walked through the doors of the Hero League HQ, flashing his staff ID at the guards and scanning a finger to open elevator. Stepping inside, he pressed a button and the elevator lurched to life, moving steadily down. With a beep, Chase arrived at the supply floor, scanning a finger again to get through the door. Moving to the back of the room, he arrived at another door, one marked: MEDICAL SUPPLIES. Entering, dark eyes scanned the room, one hand slipping into his messenger bag before pulling out a full zip lock bag.

09:50 am

Computer Lab

Hiddenville High

Max sat hunched over a keyboard, typing out an essay due in his next class. After the excitement of the last few days, he couldn't concentrate enough to pretend to care. Giving up, he pulled up the website for Evil Teen Weekly. He way reading an article on how to turn a toaster and Polaroid camera into a heat ray when he felt a buzzing on the side of his leg. His phone. Pulling it out, he checked the number, freezing at what he saw. Colosso's League contact, Mechanico. Seeing as the room was empty, Max accepted the call. "Hello?"

"Max Thunderman?" Max nodded before realizing how stupid that was, "Yeah." The voice on the other side paused for a second before continuing, "Im sending over the information you requested." The call cut off immediately before the phone buzzed again, signaling an email arrival. Moving to his inbox, Max clicked on the latest.

Less than a minute later, the cell phone hit the floor, screen shattering on impact.

Note: Not too fun, I know. But that first part is 100% related to plot advancement.


	32. Do You ThunderTwin Swear?

03:56 pm

Max's Room/Lair

Thunderman Household

Forgoing the usual slide, Max took the stairs down to his room, mind still reeling from what little he had read of the email. Mindleader, Erika's father. Not once since pledging himself to villainy had he been so blindsided. He held no illusions, villains were bad and hurt people, but this? Descriptions of past crimes were one thing but the pictures. Images of mangled limbs and empty, if any, eyes swam through his mind. After dropping his phone, he'd barely made it to the trash can before losing his breakfast. He'd sat there for a while after, trying and failing to put everything into perspective. He wouldn't be like that, right? Like Colosso said, Mindleader was a different kind of villain. The pain of losing his friend, one that had faded into a dull ache since returning to school, flared up, driving icy knives into his chest. Max needed his counsel more than ever.

And Erika... Max thought back to his promise to bring her back to her family's side. He knew she didn't like him, and he wasn't crazy about her, but the idea of him making her into Him…he was glad she'd rejected his company from day one. She didn't deserve that, and neither did the planet. If anything, he was grudgingly impressed; It took guts to go against your family, probably more so when your father was a homicidal maniac with access to torture equipment and mind control powers. Max shivered, remembering the villain's picture, those soulless black eyes. Mindleader wasn't the sort of person you said no to, he broke people for less.

He should probably finish the reading, he hadn't even gotten to the part about Erika, but he couldn't bring himself to open his laptop. What if her file had the same pictures? How could he sit down for dinner next to a murderess? To know she slept in the same house, went to the same school…he sighed, collapsing onto his bed. This changed everything. He stayed like that for a while, time slipping away until he heard a creaking on the stairs.

"Max?" Phoebe called, making the male twin sit up, composing himself quickly. "Over here." His sister came into view and Max nearly winced, Link's kidnapping had hit her hard. She was pale, had lost weight, and he could still see vague outlines of the cuts and bruises she'd gotten while fighting Veronica. Seeing the desperation in her gaze, he decided against his usual insult/greeting. "What's up?"

Phoebe collapsed on the bed, curling up at his side. It was something they hadn't done in years but Max couldn't not be there for her. He wrapped an arm around his shivering sister, pulling her into a loose hug. "Phoebe, talk to me." "I," she stopped, searching for a way to express what she felt, "why is this happening?" Max sighed, wishing she'd asked something else. What could he say? This wasn't something they were prepared for, they thought they were but they weren't. "I don't know."

Phoebe stared at the ceiling, "And everyone else knows what's going on but won't tell me." Her stare became a glare, "Erika's only a month older and she knows everything. Why her?" Remembering his email, Max only just avoided shuddering. "You know why. She's a full League Member, even if she's on probation."

"I just," once more Phoebe fought for words, "I need him back, Max. I love him." On any normal day, that declaration would be met with mocking and laughter. Today was different. "I'll help you."

Phoebe smiled weakly up at him, eyes wet. "Thanks." He nodded, getting up and grabbing a notebook. "Let's start with what we know." Phoebe sat up, taking a few deep breaths before nodding, "I know Erika is involved with the case," Max nodded, writing it down, "I know Evilman has overthrown the Villain League." Max's jaw dropped, notebook falling to the floor. "Erika told me, apparently it's not confidential information." Max nodded, picking up the notebook. Evilman was strong, but taking over a League of over two hundred villains? "He couldn't have done that alone. No way." Phoebe thought it over, "Erika said it was after losing Link, he's probably working under someone else. Anyway, I know something had to have caused Mighty Man to become…that." Noticing the flash of guilt on her face when mentioning Evilman, Max took Initiative, "Phoebe, what aren't you telling me." The girl froze, her breath speeding up. Instantly, Max was by her side, rubbing soothing circles into her back while whispering words of comfort in her ear. He might not get along with her, but this was his sister, and they had once been each other's best friend.

"Erika said Mighty Man was probably a later addition to the plan, because he got involved in something bad." She was silent for almost a minute. "I went to see him before it happened." Max's head snapped up, eyes widening as he realized she blamed herself. The worst part was, he had a feeling her visit was involved. "Why?"

"I wanted to know more about Erika. Mr. Evilman checked Villain League files but couldn't access anything on her because the Council had restricted them." A tear rolled down her cheek, "he was so scared, he kicked me out. Said he didn't want his family involved." Her voice broke at the end and Max pulled her into a hug. "I had him look her up, I focused the League's attention on him. It's…my fault." Max wanted to deny it, but knew she had a point. Phoebe continued, "Why Erika? What could possibly be so important about her files?"

Getting up, Max looked down at her, "I think I know." At her inquiring look, he continued, "Colosso…before he was taken…hooked me up with the number for an IT worker in the other League. He sent over a couple files today. One is hers, and the other-

He broke off, looking around his room as though an answer would appear, "You'll have to see it." He sat at his desk, opening his laptop as Phoebe got up, walking over. Before pulling up the files, Max turned, looking into his twin's eyes, "If we read these, there's no going back. The Master Villains were willing to kill to keep this under locks. Promise me we'll be in this together from now on." Damp eyes stared back, shining with a new determination, "I promise."


	33. Link Isn't a Ninja

07:17 am

Mountaintop Base

Japan

The body of Dr. Colosso was laid out in his former cell, eyes shut. But this was only Colosso in body. The pale form stirred, eyes opening in time to take a drop of water to the face. Rolling over, the frantic male took in his surroundings, pulse speeding. This wasn't him, not him, not him! Where was he? WHO was he? Carlton Chase fell against the door, fists beating weakly as he screamed for help.

07:26 am

Underwater Base

Japan

Link hit the floor, groaning in pain. When training began, Link had imagined a simple scenario compared to his dad's old training sessions. Isao, the given name of the guard who had recruited him, quickly proved him wrong. As soon as he was out of his cell, he'd been slapped with a power inhibitor, told that there were no shortcuts to success. The man was brutal, but they were both seeing results. Well, Isao wasn't so impressed. Link rolled to the side as his sparring partner stomped down, twisting up and kicking forward. The unnamed man caught his foot, twisting until Link yelled in pain. "Enough," Isao intervened, "take ten." Link's partner straightened up, giving a short bow to his superior before leaving.

Isao approached, looking down at the teen, face blank. "Pathetic," he murmured, "you rely entirely on your powers to the extent that you're helpless without them. Absolutely pathetic." Tired, hungry and in pain, that was the last straw. Link launched himself forward, a fist aiming for his teacher's face. In a blur of movement, the man moved, arm grabbing his extended one, pulling him forward, the other hitting Link's back. Link fell to the ground again, knees stinging on impact. What the hell was this man!

The sound of a phone ringing cut through the air and Isao pulled one out, flipping it open. Link couldn't understand the conversation, as he'd switched to Japanese, but the look on the sadist's face wasn't comforting. Closing his phone and sliding it back into a pocket, Isao turned, walking towards the door. Much as Link hated him, the man was the only person he had. "Where are you going?"

"Out. You have three minutes until Kenshin returns, use the time wisely."


	34. Chapter 34 isn't a chapter

Hi people! This isn't a chapter (sorry, I hate author note chapters too) but I do have a few questions to ask. Please reply.

1) Should I write a sequel?

2) Should Link and Phoebe stay a couple?

3) Should I write a prequel or include more flashbacks?

4) Erika will never be in a serious relationship, but if she was asked out, who should it be by?

5) Should Chloe ever show up?


	35. Under the Cloak

05:02 pm

Bathroom

Villain League HQ

The Blue Cloak washed her hands, long gloves temporarily discarded. The small female was a low level League villain, but even she felt the changes of the last few days as much as anyone. The Council, while ruthless and self-obsessed, had always at least listened and been somewhat fair, classist but fair. With Evilman in charge…

The Cloak had been new to the business around the time the male villain retired, but she knew he wasn't like this. Never. He was planning something, and worked them night and day. Cloak looked at the blisters on her hands, flexing slightly and wincing at the sensation. Evilman wasn't the type for elaborate plans, all the older villains said so, so what was happening? The blue covered villainess turned towards the door in time to get a punch to the neck.

05:22 pm

Bathroom

Villain League HQ

Portal straightened her hood, looking at her reflection in the mirror. She was now dressed as the Blue Cloak (imagine a blue Star Wars imperial guard with a hood and black full face mask), the real one unconscious, tied up and locked in a stall. Portal was grateful she'd gotten there at the right time, as the Cloak was one of the more covered female villains, a perfect disguise. Pulling up silky black opera gloves, she turned, exiting the room. While she had never been a member of the Villain League (her parents weren't either), she had been there several times before, the last time around nineteen months previously.

The hero headed for the Council Room, knowing it had been converted into Evilman's office. Portal had never met the man, but they had to talk. Knowing the way was guarded, Portal took a detour to the canteen. She had a mole to see. Arriving, she took in her prey. Mechanico. The cloaked teen sat beside him, "Hello. Nice day, isn't it?" Mechanico looked over, a wide smile on his face. "Hi Cloak!" Portal inwardly cursed the man, he was a terrible actor. "How's it going?"

"Fine," she replied, voice a perfect mimicry of Blue Cloak's, "Here's my report." She slid over a thumb drive, one containing the location of his payment. "Great, here's your next assignment," he handed her a folder, "Good luck!" Nodding, Portal left, leaning against a wall in the hallway and scanning the interior of the folder. Perfect. Returning to her original course, Portal made her way towards the first checkpoint, scanning Blue Cloak's ID and easily passing through. One down. She walked quickly, nodding as she passed the Tornado Twins, cordial but distant. The next challenge was up, the elevator. Stepping inside, Portal opened the panel to the Lower Level key pad, typing in the password Mechanico had provided. Two down. With a ding, the doors opened on floor negative seventeen (the League was primarily underground) and the hero in disguise exited in a swirl of blue. Mechanico had pulled strings and put an ally in charge of the security cameras today, so she wasn't worried. Right, left, down a hidden staircase, right, here. The former Master Villains Council Room, now Evilman's. Pulling a card out of her folder, a copy of the former Council secretary's, Portal swiped it and the door clicked open.

"Hello, Mr. Evilman."

05:59 pm

Evilman's Office

Villain League HQ

Mike Evilman looked up as Portal entered, pushing back her hood and taking off her mask, allowing it to drop to the floor. He looked awful, she decided, the stress was getting to him. "You know who I am." After several seconds, he stood, eyes wide and face pale. "Erika Tachibana." Fighting back a scowl at his using her real name, Portal nodded, stopping in front of the large desk. "Yes. I'm assuming He told you about me."

At his flinch, she nodded slightly, allowing her expression to relax. Poor man, it was hard to deal with Father, especially if he didn't like you. Even if he really liked you. Evilman's hands tightened into fists, "Why are you here?" Yes, he was falling apart. Erika had been trained to spot weaknesses and the male reeked of exhaustion and anxiety. Slipping off Blue Cloak's…cloak…Portal slid into the chair in front of the desk, expression serene. "Don't worry, He will probably want to see this. Please sit down." He did so, relaxing slightly at the assurance before tensing again, realizing that she was probably right about Him watching everything he did.

"I come with several questions and a message," Evilman just looked at her, "first, Is your son still alive?" The villain started, clearly not expecting she would know or care about that. She didn't care, really, but no point in antagonizing him. "He is," came the response. "Too bad," Mike Evilman didn't like that, face reddening and eyes flashing, though he was smart enough to stay in place. "Calm down, that's not an insult," Erika said, fully aware that her word choice had been unfortunate, "Father just isn't the type to keep people alive if he doesn't have a use for them. Believe me, you don't want him to want Link around. It's probably worse than a bullet to the head." That…probably wasn't better, Erika thought, as she noticed his hands shaking. Where the hell were the social skills she'd had with Billy and Nora!

"Anyway, let's continue," she crossed her legs, the only sign of her own stress, one the male across from her wouldn't pick up on, "He's ready to advance the plan, isn't he?" There was a long pause, Evilman clearly not sure if he was allowed to answer. "I'll deal with Father when the time comes." At this, he nodded. "Good," at his surprise, she continued, "well, it'll happen eventually, so no point drawing things out." She had never been patient, though she was great at faking it. One of the many ways she took after Him. She stood, done with her questions. Portal was really just here for the message, "Tell Father that I expect to see him soon." She looked directly into the hidden camera she had spotted minutes earlier, "It's time to put my training to the test."

The teen fell into a circle of black as the screen on the wall behind President Evilman flashed white.

Note: Portal isn't good at making portals to places she's never been or seen, which is why she didn't risk it.


	36. Pills, Pills, Pills

10:11 am

Medical Supply Room

Hero League HQ

Doctor Ivan Easton walked through the door, making his way directly to the metal case in back. There, resting on the middle shelf, was a large tub marked: Super Supplements. It was a little known facts that there were several viruses that only effected supers, very dangerous and often fatal ones. These pills, taken on the first of every month, were designed to reinforce the immune systems of supers, preventing infection. There was an obvious downside, however, the price. Due to the rarity of several of the necessary ingredients, most heroes couldn't easily afford to get their own. One of President Breakdown's (Kickbutt's predecessor) first orders after gaining his position was to make sure League members and their children would receive their monthly supply free of charge, something the Villain League copied later on. Picking up the tub, Dr. Easton turned, making his way back to his office. The first was just around the corner.

10:15 am

Her Room

Thunderman Household

Erika lay face down on her bed, considering the last several days. Phoebe and Max knew, she could see it. To be honest, Erika wasn't concerned. While she had left the dark side, she had never been ashamed of her past. Barb wouldn't be happy, though. Hank either. Earlier in the morning, Erika had hacked Max's email, proving that he had been in contact with Mechanico (did he work for everyone?). He had sent the twin her and Mindleader's files. Erika smirked into a pillow, those files were so basic. They only gave a hint of her childhood and exploits, plus it said almost nothing about her last interaction with Mother, so them seeing it wasn't a huge loss. Their nervousness was actually refreshing.

Erika rolled to her side, looking out the window. Actually, there was one small concern. She didn't want Billy and Nora to know. Not about her, not about Father, and definitely not about being Wilting Rose's daughter. She thought of the kids who invited her to play hide and seek, to watch cartoons with them in the mornings and gossip about the other Thundermans at night. She liked them as much as she did Barb, but she knew that knowing about Rose would ruin that. The fact that Barb knew and liked her was a miracle in itself! Pushing thoughts of the duo out of her mind, Erika recalled her talk with Evilman. Calling out Father had been incredibly stupid, but she couldn't make herself regret it, after all, she'd been raised to replace him. To exceed him in every way. Part of her had always dreamed of fighting him, not a spar or training exercise, but real life or death combat. The thought made her blood boil with anticipation, but she wasn't stupid either, she doubted she could win. She was fifteen and Mindleader, while in his late forties, was in ridiculously good shape for his age. Everything she knew came from him and Mother. Every hit, every trick, everything. Short of a unicorn flying down from the sky during their fight and stabbing the man to death, Erika couldn't see a scenario where he lost.

Sitting up, Erika took several calming breaths. The fight was coming, whether she was ready or not. The only thing to do now was prepare. With a wave of her hand, a white-rimmed black portal appeared next to the bed. Standing, she allowed herself to be pulled through. Time to up her game.


	37. The Runaway

11:19 pm

Ryokan

Japan

Erika stepped up to the inn, slightly nervous. She only knew the address from a letter she had received over a year ago, she didn't even know if She was still there. Squaring her shoulders, Erika examined her surroundings. If She was still there, She would be watching. The woman had always been paranoid…and deadly. And She had every reason to hate Mindleader for what he'd done to Her family. An image of her former playmates flashed through her head and fingers formed fists. There had been a time when they had been as close as family, and Erika prayed the woman still held some level of regard for her. If not, she was dead.

There was a rustle from the nearby trees. Walking into the forest, Erika waited to be acknowledged. A whispery voice came from all around her, as if nature itself had spoken, "Erika."

"Kameyo."

10:40 am

Downstairs

Thunderman Household

Barb searched the house frantically, looking for Erika. Where was she! She'd already checked with Kickbutt that she wasn't on mission, asked Billy and Nora, and even used her League communicator, which showed that the teen had left without her costume. About to panic, Barb saw a light blinking on the side of the house phone. Picking it up, she pressed the Play button.

"You have one new message," came the electronic voice, "message one: Barb," it was from Erika, "after my talk with Evilman -you got a copy of the report- I'm more sure than ever I need to prepare for Father's next strike. I'm currently looking for an old ally in Japan. You can't track my phone but text if you need me." With a click, the message ended. For the first time since taking the girl in, Barb was angry at her. They were all nervous, but that didn't give the teen the right to leave without telling anyone! They were her legal guardians! Barb dialed Erika's number, only to receive the traditional "phone is busy" beep. Erika had made it so they could only text her! Clever brat, that way she couldn't yell at her. Barb fired off a few caustic texts before sinking into the couch, hands on her face.

She hoped Erika was ok.


	38. Killers, Past and Present

05:30 am

Underwater Base

Japan

Link, dressed in a black bodysuit, faced off against two other males. The first, a short man with a buzz cut, ran forward, kicking out. Link's legs folded back, his back hitting the floor as the leg swooped over him. Springing up, Link swerved to avoid a punch from the other male, a tall European man, before swiping his feet from under him. The blonde fell with a thud before Link finished it, knocking him out with a kick to the head. Buzz cut advanced and Link moved back, looking for a potential weakness. A knife materialized in his hand. Time to finish this.

05:34 am

Ryokan

Japan

Erika bandaged her newest injuries, ecstatic despite the pain. She'd missed this, the training sessions that left her heart pounding and mind racing. Kameyo had never gone easy on her, but her methods got results. Erika looked up in time to catch the towel thrown her way.

Kameyo was a beautiful older woman in her late fifties. Knee length black hair pulled up into a silky looking ponytail was streaked with gray. Pale skin was showing signs of age, with small wrinkles by the eyes and mouth. Erika remembered how this woman looked a decade ago, a stunning, deceptively delicate looking lady. She had been a wonderful mother, always helpful and insightful. The smile she had once worn was gone now, but her beauty remained. As did her decades of stealth and assassination skills. Her customary kimono had been traded for a red tank top and loose black pants. To this day, Erika had no idea where she stored her weaponry.

Kameyo sat beside her, dark eyes serious. "We will have to return soon." Erika looked up, "We?" "Yes, we. You will not be ready to face your father alone for many months yet, I will fight beside you. Did you really think I would let you go alone?" Erika smirked, pulling a shard of glass out of her leg, "No, you've wanted him dead for too long and this is your opportunity." Her last opportunity, Erika thought, looking at her childhood idol. Age and loss were draining the woman. This would be her last chance to fight Mindleader on anywhere near equal ground. "When do we leave?"

"Day after tomorrow," Kameyo rose, looking down at the child she had helped raise. There were no lingering maternal feelings, too much had happened between their families, but she did not want the green eyed girl dead. "We will be visiting an old friend this afternoon, bathe and change."


	39. In Which Erika Isn't Here

11:22 am

Phoebe's Room

Thunderman Household

The house was quiet. Since Erika left, it seemed like something had gone very wrong. Mom had been tense, snapping at her and Max for the tiniest things, Dad seemed to have fallen into depression, spending most of his time alone, going through his routine mindlessly, not noticing their attempts to talk to him. She hadn't even seen Billy and Nora since Friday. Why was this happening?

Erika…Phoebe wished she hadn't read her file. Link's descriptions of traditional villain families hadn't prepared her for it, especially the part about the age she began. Phoebe had been learning to ride a bike when Erika was starting out as her parents' personal thief and assassin. She pitied and feared the asian teen. The room was quiet. Robotic as Erika was, she wasn't that quiet as a civilian, stirring her iced tea absently while reading and the scratching noise of her writing out her assignments were common. Phoebe didn't miss her. She didn't. But her being gone had changed the family, and not for the better.

She and Max kept true to their promise to stick together, rarely leaving each other's side when not needed. He was currently getting them a snack in the kitchen, so they could research without interruptions. It's not like they would be missed at dinner. Their current theory was that Mindleader was behind Mighty Man's transformation, Link's kidnapping and Colosso's disappearance. Now they had to find out why. Phoebe had floated the idea that Erika was involved, but Max disagreed and had convinced her otherwise. Phoebe nodded as Max returned, one arm carrying three bags of chips, the other a six pack of Coke. They had a long night ahead of them.

11:29 am

Downstairs

Thunderman Household

Barb growled as she noticed one of the glasses had chipped in the dishwasher. Those were new! The former hero knew it was immature, but Erika's departure had put her into a foul mood. She missed her and worried for her safety. Barb knew what sort of "friends" the girl had in Japan, and those weren't the sort of people the League would approve of. Actually, she and Hank hadn't told the League, knowing they would revoke Portal's hero status if it became known. They might even label her a villain again, and Speedstress would be all for hunting Erika down if it came to that.

Barb left the kitchen, sitting down in the family room as her League communicator beeped. Damn, she had to pick up the Supplements tomorrow at the Hero League HQ, and that meant trying to convince Kickbutt that Erika was still in Hiddenville. Closing her eyes, Barb massaged her temples. Please, she prayed, bring her back soon.

Note: Erika will be back soon with a few new tricks up her sleeves. The end is beginning.


	40. He's Back

08:31 am

Dr. Easton's Office

Hero League HQ

Barb, as Electress, took her place at the end of the line to collect her family's Supplements. She hadn't slept well the night before, so her patience was wearing thin. Tapping her foot, she pulled out her phone, firing off another text to Erika. The girl never responded but it made the Thunderman matriarch feel better to at least try. The line was taking forever, since each transaction required a mountain of paperwork, but the alternative (buying them at the real price) wasn't an option. The line inched forward as The Snail left carrying the signature blue bottle family doses came in. Electress knew she wouldn't get her own for at least an hour yet. A cough interrupted her inner debate over bribing her way to the front of the line, it was a staff worker, a male in his late twenties. "Electress, President Kickbutt wishes to see you in Meeting Room 1C." Of course.

Breaking off from the line, Electress followed the worker down the hall. Why on Earth couldn't they meet in her office? Still tired, Electress entered the room without noticing that it was empty. She became much more alert when she heard the door lock behind her. Spinning around, Electress felt her powers flare up, bands of electricity zapping between her outstretched hands. The male stopped, hands above his head in the traditional "don't hurt me" pose. "Barb, it's me."

Shocked by the use of her real name, Electress's eyes narrowed, energy humming around her. "Who are you and how do you know that name?" Their gazes locked. "Barb, it's me, Colosso."


	41. Electress Goes Rogue

08:40 am

President Kickbutt's Office

Hero League HQ

President Kickbutt sprang to her feet as the emergency alarms began to ring. Rushing to her monitor, she contacted Honor Guard, leader of League security. "Honor," she barked when the call was picked up, "what's happening?" Honor Guard, a muscular older man who looked like a body builder and spoke like a drill sergeant looked angry(/ier than normal). "It's Electress"

What?!

08:42 am

Medical Wing

Hero League HQ

Electress and Colosso raced down the hall, pushing startled heroes and workers out of their way. After confirming his identity, Electress had been given a very brief overview of the situation. Her pulse pounded in her ears. Easton had been distributing since six, who knew how many pills had already been taken? A guard appeared in front of them, "Halt! Why are-

The guard fell to the floor, twitching violently as his body tried to handle the electric charge. The duo ran past, knowing that that had been a very bad idea when other guards appeared, weapons at the ready. Electress did a barrel roll, dodging a series of darts while Colosso punched out a hero who had tried to step in. Closer. Closer. By that point, the League and everyone in it knew something was wrong, and the heroes in the line to Easton's office were prepared. There were too many. Electress fell to the floor as Lava Queen and Hummingbird tackled her, Colosso having been tasered moments earlier. With a screech, Electress blasted them off her, making one last sprint for the office. She knew she wouldn't make it, but this was her only option. In the time it would've taken to convince Kickbutt someone had tampered with the Supplements, they would have been distributed to the entire League. By initiating emergency protocols, all League activities were stopped, including Supplement pickups. Electress screamed in pain as Honor Guard barreled into her, throwing her into the wall hard enough to break part way through. Her vision wavered as a high level power inhibitor was clamped around her neck, handcuffs following on her wrists.

As she fell into blissful unconsciousness, Electress's last thought was that she hoped her text went through in time.

Note: Hi people! Sorry for the wait but I've been preparing for my trip. I'll be out of the country for a few weeks and probably won't have a chance to update, though I may put one out before I leave. Expect the next chapter by July 8th, 10th at the latest.


	42. Where Someone Dies

09:56 am

Interrogation Room

Hero League HQ

Electress kept her eyes tightly shut as consciousness returned with a bang. Ow, what the hell? Every part of her body hurt and she could tell her arm had been broken and hastily set. She tried to remember what had happened, she had been about to pick up Supplements…interruption…meeting?... Dark eyes snapped open as the memories returned. Grey walls, metal table, single light hanging from the ceiling. Where was this? Trying to rise, Electress was jerked back with a rattle of chains. She was handcuffed to the chair. Dimly, she noticed an unfamiliar weight on her neck. A power inhibitor. While she has never been there, she suddenly knew exactly where she was. The League interrogation room.

With a creak, the metal door across from her creaked open and Honor Guard stepped in. This couldn't end well.

9:59 am

Outside Entrance

Hero League HQ

The cement exploded in a cloud of dust as a furious Thunderman touched down, causing various heroes and staff members to scatter. Despite his age, weight, and retirement, the former hero was still one of the most powerful supers, and there was no doubt that he was looking for a fight.

Thunderman strode towards the enterance, eyes blazing and hands clenched. A guard approached hesitantly, only to cower away when noticed. The former hero burst through the locked doors, only vaguely noticing their presence. He would get his wife back and anybody standing in his way…well, they wouldn't be active heroes much longer.

10:07 am

President Kickbutt's Office

Hero League HQ

President Kickbutt stood as Thunderman stepped into her office. She had sent her secretary and guards away, knowing their presence would only aggravate him. "Hello Thunderman."

"Where is she?" Kickbutt had never heard that tone from the usually affable hero, a whisper infused with twin promises of pain and destruction. Only years of diplomatic training kept her from flinching. "We will release her into your custody after a-

"WHERE IS SHE?!" This time Kickbutt did flinch, backing up until a heel rubbed against the wall. She couldn't believe this was the same man she had worked with for years, she hadn't seen him in such a state since…oh. The last record of Thunderman losing his temper was roughly fifteen years ago, the day Electress had been injured by Wilting Rose. She hadn't been at the hospital when he'd arrived but her predecessor had, and she remembered his return to the League HQ, pale and shaking. She had to fix this before he tore the League apart in search of Electress. "I'll take you to her."

11:18 pm

Mountaintop Base

Japan

Carlton Chase lay huddled on the floor, eyes staring blankly ahead. He couldn't remember what it was not to feel cold. His mouth was dry, his stomach had stopped rumbling days ago, it was just…empty. The only movement in the cell was the steady dripping of water. With a creak, the door opened, a shadowy figure moving towards the stationary prisoner. Carlton didn't move, not even when the shining blade pressed against his throat.

On the other side of the world, Carlton Chase's eyes snapped open, an anguished scream tearing through the silence.

Note: I'M BACK! The Costa Rican jungle is a pretty place but it's also muddy, slippery, buggy and humid as hell. I was there as part of a conservation program. My iPad got a bit cracked but it's still functional, so expect frequent updates.


	43. The Twins Have Bad Timing

10:23 am

Yard

Thunderman Household

Billy kicked the soccer ball past Nora, making the score five to ten (no, Nora isn't that athletic, she cheats). The last couple days had been pretty tense and the younger Thundermans still missed Erika, but the pain was decreasing as life returned to normal. Finished with their game, they returned to the house, Nora pouring juice while Billy got the ice cream. The two had just sat down when the computer beeped.

"EVILMAN APPROACHING, INITIATING LOCKDOWN"

With a frown, Nora stood. Mr. Evilman wasn't a threat, so why was security activating? "Computer, end lockdown." With multiple clicks and whirs, the metal plating slid away. Abandoning her snack, Nora made her way to the front door, Billy in pursuit. Opening it, she smiled up at the retired super villain. "Hi! Dad's not home now if you wanted to talk to him, b-

10:31 am

Max's Lair/Room

Thunderman Household

Max jerked awake as he hears the computer begin lockdown, neck snapping around, eyes searching for the threat. At the desk, Phoebe nearly fell out of the chair as she did the same. Right as the two were about to head upstairs, the program ended. Max was confused, had it been a glitch? He'd have to ask Dad to check it out when he got back.

Shaking off his earlier panic, Max rejoined his sister. They had been working out ways to infiltrate the Villain League database again, since Mechanico's number was no longer active, but hadn't accomplished much before falling asleep. Phoebe grabbed a can of soda, leaning back as their latest program loaded. Maybe this would work. Ninth time's the charm, right?

87%...89%...93%... "Aaaaah!"

Phoebe shot out of her chair, Max being already on the staircase as the bangs and shouts continued. By the time the two reached the family room, it was too late. The room was a disaster. Furniture singed, the table in splinters. Phoebe couldn't breathe. Where were Billy and Nora!? A pained whimper sounded from near the couch, and Max darted over. "Phoebe, it's Billy!" Billy! Max picked up his little brother. The boy was limp in his arms, blood oozing down from a large gash by his hairline. Bruises were already starting to develop and his legs…his legs were clearly broken. In several places. Each.

Phoebe felt tears dripping down her face, in contrast to the fury appearing in her twin's eyes. Who would do this to Billy. Then, another thought, one important enough to snap her out of her pain and confusion, popped into her mind. "Nora! Max, they took Nora!"

Note: Damn! I hate the idea of Billy being hurt (please forgive me), but I needed the Twins in a certain state of mind. Also, remember how much Hank and Barb keep from their kids? That's why Nora didn't know about Evilman…probably a bad call on their part, seeing as he knows where they live.


	44. The Stage is Set

10:33 am

Cafeteria

Hero League HQ

Speedstress smiled across the table at Lava Queen. After a very long morning, things in the League were up and running again. As for earlier, she'd always known Wilting Rose's brat was a bad influence. It was only a matter of time before she corrupted those closest to her. The super fast hero snorted. Guardians indeed. Taking another bite of the her chicken caesar wrap, Speedstress looked back up at her friend. Lava Queen looked flushed.

"Are you alright?" The volcanic hero blinked, eyes glazed, pupils a bit too large. "Migraine," she grunted, "I took some Advil, it should pass." Nodding, Speedstress returned to her meal while the other picked at her salad.

10:35 am

Interrogation Room

Hero League HQ

"Tell me the truth!" Honor Guard barked, a large fist slamming onto the table between them. Electress groaned. She had told him the truth, he just refused to believe that the League wasn't infallible. "I did, Honor. You need to tell Kickbutt that the Suppl-

Electress broke off as Honor Guard growled, a hand covering his eyes. He was shaking, sweat beginning to trickle down his face and neck. Her eyes widened as she realized what had happened. "Please," she whispered, trying to keep her own anxiety under control, "you need to listen to me. You've taken the Supplements, haven't you? You need to try to calm down and get yourself to the hospit-

Again she was cut off, this time by a two large hands grasping the sides of her head. Electress gasped in pain as she felt the pressure increase. She tried in vain to summon her powers, but the inhibitor was too strong.

"Please," she gasped, "Don't. I-I can't-aah!"

The pain was too much. As her vision faded, Electress saw a figure appear behind the infected hero, ripping him off her.

"BARB!"

10:42 am

Five miles from Hero League HQ

The peace of the morning was broken by the whirling of helicopter propellers, as the machine slowly lowered to the ground. After shutting down, two men of Asian descent exited. The younger nodded once to the elder before rushing away. The remaining man smiled, black eyes flashing with excitement.

It had begun.

Note: Hi people! Finally added some Speedstress POV. Sadly, she will survive the upcoming events. Please review, it makes me happy, and I could really use some happy.


	45. Enter the Armies

10:51 am

Metroburg Museum of Art

Metroburg

The ceremony was going full swing when it started. A celebration of several priceless paintings stolen earlier that year having been retaken by the All American. The museum, seeing the benefit of the publicity, had quickly set up a day in honor of the patriotic hero. Red, white and blue banners and streamers adorned every edge, as a crowd of roughly three hundred civilians and five other heroes stood to watch. The Mayor, flanked by his children on one side and the 55% artificial Miss Metroburg on the other, approached, key to the city in hand while the reporters scribbled away and photographers clicked along. From their positions, most of the crowd couldn't see the part of the All American's face not covered by his cowl. The closest guards noticed that he seemed slightly feverish but, sure it wasn't a reason for alarm, ignored the signs.

Breaking from his entourage, the Mayor stepped up. The contents of his speech don't matter (civic duty blah blah Hero League blah blah vote for me blah), but what happens next does. Looking towards the photographers, the Mayor put an arm around the All American, the other passing over the key. Over the frenzied applause of the crowd, the Mayor couldn't hear the All American groaning in pain as flashes filled the air, didn't notice the way three of the other heroes began swaying slightly, as though very dizzy.

The Mayor of Meteoburg did, in fact, notice when the patriotic hero crushed half the bones in his body. On the upside, the pictures turned out great.

11:00 am

Half a mile from Hero League HQ

It was a slow day in the resident Burger King and cashier Haley, a tattooed seventeen year old with a Red Bull addiction and dreams of her band going platinum, was bored. Handing over a tray to the last customer, the teen pulled out her phone. It wasn't exactly ok with company policy, but it's not like she had anything better to do, right? Seeing movement in the corner of her eye, Haley turned. Her phone hit the floor, screen cracking on impact, as she saw an ink black vortex rimmed in bands of white open in front of her. A figure exited, then another and another. In less than a minute, over twenty additional people stood in front of her. A majority were dressed in all black, faces hidden by red masks, but Haley recognized one from the news. Portal. With a smirk, the girl hopped the counter, passing the stunned guitarist. Grabbing a bag, the asian teen filled it up with fries, taking a free toy on the way back (if Haley had turned around, she would've seen one of the ninjas, a female with long hair, face palm).

Returning to her group, the young hero winked at Haley before turning, the ninjas falling into step behind her. "Thanks for the snack."

Haley didn't move for several minutes. She could totally write a song about this!

Note: The fry thing? I wrote this while hungry. Whoops. Also, I know not everyone who works in fast food chains is like Haley, I just didn't want to put a ton of effort into designing a character who would only appear once.


	46. How About Nora?

11:00 am

Undisclosed Location

Ten Miles from Hiddenville

Max and Phoebe exited the house, faces grim. They had left Billy with Doctor Everlight, a retired hero with actual experience as an ER doctor. It wasn't ideal, but they couldn't take him to a non-super hospital and the nearest one was over an hour away by jet pack, twice as long by car, plus their parents weren't answering their communicators. Max looked at his sister, seeking assurance. Phoebe nodded back, they had done the right thing by their little brother. Now they had to find Nora. Before they'd left, they had checked the security system to see what had set off the alarm. The fact that it was Evilman was disturbing; Painful to Phoebe, who immediately blamed herself, and stressful to Max, who remembered that the villain had recently murdered a former work colleague in cold blood.

There was only one place he could have taken her, the Villain League HQ. Max, through past semi-evil connections, had a pretty good idea where it was, but finding it would be the easy part. Once there, they had to fight their way through potentially hundreds of other supers, stronger ones with more experience and every intention of fighting to kill. Going there would be stupid, suicidal. Nora might not even be alive when they got there. Max twisted the key and the Thundervan lit up. He would get them there in less than an hour.


	47. Insanity Has Two Eyes

11:00 am

Hallway

Hero League HQ

Thunderman ran through the halls, his wife in his arms. He had almost been too late, Barb almost...he pushed those thoughts away. She was fine and he had other things to worry about. The League had gone crazy. He'd thought Honor Guard had just snapped, as heroes do from time to time, like Mike had once done. But Honor Guard wasn't alone. Thunderman jumped to the side, narrowly avoiding Metal Master's knives. Unable to use his arms, he kicked out, sending the younger hero flying through the wall. Whatever had happened to Mighty Man seemed to have spread, his mind whirred with theories. He had been in League care. An infection? Something in the air? Tossing Electress slightly and catching her on his shoulder, Thunderman backhanded Titaness, qualms about hitting women temporarily suspended. What was going on?

11:02 am

Same Hallway

Hero League HQ

President Kickbutt gasped for breath. She would get a gym membership is she survived this, the blue haired woman decided. She'd been following Thunderman when she'd been attacked by Hummingbird, narrowly missing the other's razor feathers. She didn't blame Thunderman for leaving her behind, family always comes first, but it still pissed her off. This was the first time in years she was on her own, away from her guards, unable to trust other heroes. It was…terrifying. Thinking of her daughter waiting at home, Kickbutt pushed back her fear. It was up to her to reclaim her League.

11:16 am

Enterance

Hero League HQ

It was a sign of how bad off the League was that nobody thought to stop the swarm of highly armed ninjas streaming through the doors, Portal thought. Whatever caused the zombification had spread, and she knew who to blame. Mindleader. He was here, he had to be. Her father was a proud man, rightfully so considering his skills and accomplishments, and he would want to be here, to watch his enemies destroy themselves and then turn the remaining against humanity. A few years ago, she would've been by his side, watching in anticipation. Watching from where, though?

Oh.

Not waiting for the others, Erika bolted down the halls. There was only one place in the League with access to all cameras. The President's floor.

Note: Finally, the epic showdown between father and daughter! Even I don't know how this will end…I'm not a very organized person…don't judge me. By the way, Erika didn't open a portal to the League HQ because she didn't know what was going on there and deemed it safer to come in from a distance.


	48. The Good Daughterish

11:21 am

President's Floor

Hero League HQ

Portal stopped at the top of the staircase. This was it, she knew it. Opening the door, she stepped inside. The main room was empty of the living but not empty. The secretary sat at her desk. Half of the secretary, anyway. A normal girl would've screamed, started crying, or thrown up at the gruesome sight and smell. Portal wasn't a normal girl, she barely gave the corpse a glance before stalking past it, eyes on the door to Kickbutt's office.

Turning the handle, she slipped into the room. "Father."

"Hello, Erika. You've grown."

11:24 am

President Kickbutt's Office

Hero League HQ

Black eyes met jade as father and daughter examined each other. It had been a long time. Mindleader rose from the President's chair, not breaking their connection. He looked at his daughter, his only child. She had grown since they had last been in the same room. He'd seen her over his cameras but it hadn't been the same. He silently mourned the loss of her long hair, as well as her original costume. Erika had been a lovely child, intelligent and vicious yet unfailingly respectful. He truly cared for the girl, it was a pity she had to die today, but he recognized the look in her eyes. She was not here to join him, and he would not allow her to ruin his masterpiece. Such a pity.

Mindleader smiled as both simultaneously reached for their weapons, a katana for him and twin daggers for her. Neither would use a gun today, this was a matter of family pride and guns were too crude, too impersonal. Her knives were exquisite, he noticed as he moved from behind the desk, perhaps better quality than his own weapon, which was the best money could buy. He would keep them, he decided, a useful memento of this fight. Perhaps he would have her name engraved on the hilts. It would be the only sentimentality he would allow.

11:25 am

President Kickbutt's Office

Hero League HQ

Portal looked at her father, he hadn't changed at all. It was such a pity he had to die today but she recognized the look in his eyes. He would not back down for her sake, and she could not allow him to fulfill his plan. Still…he wasn't all bad, Portal thought, mind unwillingly filling with memories she had tried to repress. She knew he cared. She cared. But this was their way, the way their family had been for over four centuries. If the world couldn't hold both of them, it would only hold one. She should've ambushed him with Kameyo's assassins instead of meeting him like this, but she needed to see him like this. Just once. An emotional weakness on her part.

Erika took out her new daggers, absently noting the way they caught the light. Exquisite work, made by an old ally of Kameyo's family. Traditional, as was almost every other aspect of her life. They fit perfectly in her hands. Mindleader took out his katana. It was time. If, by some miracle, she won, she would ensure that he received a proper burial. It was the only allowance she would make.

Note: Oddly similar, aren't they? I truly believe that it is possible for Akihiro to care about Erika, albeit in his own evil way. She cares about her parents too, though she knows they are bad people. Thoughts?


	49. Junior Heroics

11:58 am

Hallway

Villain League HQ

Max and Phoebe walked slowly down the hall. The building appeared empty, no sign of the ambush both had expected. What was going on? Honestly, Max had no idea where to go. Where would Evilman go with Nora? The place had no signs, no clear order. It was maddening!

Done with the first floor, the twins stepped into the elevator. The doors closed just in time for the lights to turn red. "Wha-

With a screech of metal, the elevator dropped.

11:59 am

Evilman's Office

Villain League HQ

Nora huddled in the corner, one hand unconsciously massaging the bruises on her other arm. Her eyes were focused, fixed on the large figure standing five feet away, facing the door. Nora shivered, barely fighting back a fresh wave of tears. Why was he doing this? Why her? Was Billy ok? That was the most important question. During the brief fight, she'd lost track of her brother, but she had heard horrible cracking noises. Nora prayed that was the table being smashed but the resulting screams indicated otherwise. This time, a tear made its way through her defenses. Closing her eyes tightly, Nora prayed for the first time in her life. Not for her life, not for escape, but for Billy. Please let him be alive, please.

Noon

Evilman's Floor

Villain League HQ

The elevator doors opened with a ding and Max and Phoebe fell out, sprawling on the floor, bodies shaking. It had been a trick, just a trick. Phoebe rose first, pulling her brother up with her. She knew Nora was close, she could feel it. Which way? As though in answer to her mental question, a series of small lights appeared on the walls, leading them.

Ok, that works.

12:06 pm

Evilman's Office

Villain League HQ

Nora startled as the door opened. Max! Phoebe! Nora was happy that help arrived but also scared. They shouldn't be here! Where were Mom and Dad? "Nora!" Phoebe had noticed her while Max kept his eyes on Evilman. "Are you hurt?"

Her body was covered in bruises and her scalp ached from being pulled by her hair through the League building. "I'm fine." Phoebe nodded, accepting the lie, as she and Max edged closer together. Evilman's face was blank, save for a light twitching by one eye. He was pale and seemed to have lost weight. Phoebe's insides twisted, what had she done? Logically, she knew it wasn't all her fault, that she hadn't known Mindleader would find out and that He was the one who took Link, but logic wasn't winning right now.

Max refused to look away from Evilman, the guy was clearly unstable but he'd wanted them there for a reason. "Why did you take her?" Evilman blinked, as though waking from a daydream. "So you would come." Max gulped, edging closer to Phoebe until their hands brushed. He had a good idea why Evilman would want them alone. "And why do you want that?"

The villain smiled, an ugly, twisted expression. "To kill you, of course."

Note: I'm not sure I like this chapter. May adjust at some point.


	50. Flipping the Coin

11:31 am

President's Floor

Hero League HQ

Portal ducked as the familiar blade arched over her. Dropping to the floor, she rolled out of the way before rising half way, striking up with one of her daggers. Mindleader sidestepped it easily. Portal had several scratches but had been doing surprisingly well so far, likely due to Kameyo's boot camp. But it wasn't good enough. For his part, Mindleader was unharmed. It didn't even look like he was breathing harder. Despite the seriousness of the situation, the teen felt a brief stirring of admiration for her elder, he really was amazing. Recovering from her attack, she kicked out, aiming for his unguarded arm. It connected, but only just, as Mindleader twisted to the side. Green eyes widened as she recognized the move. A trap!

Portal fell back several steps, knees buckling slightly, as the tip of the sword sliced through the skin an inch above her left hip, blood flying. Taking a breath, the hero righted herself, refusing to lose because she couldn't take a hit, one that hadn't even hit a vital organ no less! Blood ran down her uniform quickly, staining the light blue carpet, but Portal no longer felt the sting. The two ran towards each other, metal slashing through the air as each struggled for dominance. Portal knew she was weakening, could feel her body calling forth every last reserve of energy. Left. Down. Strike. Twist. Jump. There was no time for thoughts, and Erika was now acting purely on instinct. She knew how to do this, she was Mindleader's daughter. Wait...

Portal's eyes widened as she jumped over her father, using his back as a springboard and flipping onto a desk. Yes, she was Mindleader's daughter, but she was also Wilting Rose's and, if there was one thing her mother taught her…Portal grinned, a wild, slightly insane expression that gave her father pause. Something about that expression was eerily familiar. The girl swayed on her feet slightly, blood dripping down from a dozen open wounds, though the smile remained. The green hero held up a hand in the classic "give me a second" position and Mindleader, still confused, acquiesced, lowering his blade slightly. With a practiced motion, Portal slid a dagger back into her belt, the other soon following. Moving her hand over to another small pouch, she fiddled with it for a second before removing something that began to expand in her hold.

Mindleader's eyes widened as he placed the expression, one so common on his former bride; The sadistic, insane smile of a woman with nothing to lose and everything to gain through bloodshed. He adjusted his stance, mind flashing back to his wife's fighting style as he changed his plans slightly. As he did, Portal's grin widened, stretching in a way that had to be painful as she twirled the electrowhip in her hands, watching the sparks fly. If only Mother could see her now…

11:35 am

Floor Below Portal

Hero League HQ

Kameyo plunged a small blade into a hero's eye, killing him instantly. She'd sent the others to help the uninfected heroes and had been tracking the girl's path since, knowing it would lead her to Mindleader. Akihiro Tachibana, Manabu's brother in all but blood.

Eyes narrowing, the woman twirled, cutting through the arm of another of His pets. Akihiro, who had been a guest at her wedding. Akihiro, godfather to her son. Akihiro, who had destroyed everything she loved, reducing her to a ghost of her former self and bringing shame to her line. Charging forward, Kameyo let the anger consume her. She would have her revenge, nothing else mattered.

Note: Erika channeling Rose…this'll be fun! I thought of ways Erika could pull ahead in the fight but the problem was that she was acting too much like Mindleader II, and you can't beat a person with their own moves. Ergo, the cheating. Good thing Barb sucks at keeping track of her weapons.


	51. For You

11:35 am

Outside

Hero League HQ

Thunderman burst out into the courtyard, turning just in time to deflect a hit from Brutalla. His lungs burned and his muscles ached, sweat made everything slippery. How long had it been since he'd fought like this? Too long, was the honest answer. He was out of shape. His near invulnerable skin was littered with cuts and bruises, doled out by his former comrades, now the enemy. He could feel Barb's weight on his shoulder. She needed him, needed him to be strong for her. It was the only thing that gave him the strength to go on. With a roar of pain and rage, Thunderman barreled through the zombified heroes, desperate to get her to safety before returning to help the League. Please. Please.

He couldn't fly, there were too many of the infected in the air already, swarming the League building to prevent escape by air. Running towards the main gates, Thunderman felt his pulse beating in his ears. Closer. Closer. Who was that up ahead? Help? Thunderman stopped, fear traveling through his body like a shot of ice in his veins. A new army, not reinforcements. The Villain League had arrived.

Note: And that's why Max and Phoebe didn't run into any villains.


	52. The Execution of Erika Rose Tachibana

11:42 am

President's Floor

Hero League HQ

Portal, still channeling her mother, nearly screamed in frustration when the smoke cleared. Mindleader had survived her last attack. Her heart was beating so fast, adrenaline swirling through her blood. The electrowhip was great! A deadly long ranged weapon, light weight, fast and flexible. She'd have to beg the blueprints from Barb later. Portal jumped again, narrowly avoiding her right leg being severed by Father's blade. Both were clearly tired now, sweat glistening on their faces. Her blood was still dripping down, but he had also gained a handful of serious electrical burns, ones that had to ache with his every movement. Portal was all Rose now, vicious and arrogant. It was the arrogance that cost her.

Mindleader, sensing her distraction, pulled out a hidden knife, throwing it with deadly accuracy. Portal screamed in pain as the blade pierced the soft skin between her arm and torso, the whip falling from her hand and de-powering on the ground. Snapping out of her feral state, she returned to her right mind as Mindleader advanced, katana raised. She had lost so much blood, she couldn't stand. She couldn't even move her right arm. In that moment, Portal knew she was going to die. Father was less than two feet away now, sword raised. Left arm shaking with the effort, Portal removed her goggles, becoming Erika again. She refused to close her eyes. Mindleader caught her gaze, nodding once as the blade began to descend, aiming for her neck.

11:48 am

Same Location

Hero League HQ

With a scream of rage, Kameyo threw herself into Mindleader, catching him and Erika by shock. The sword clattered to the floor as the villain and the assassin fell to the ground. Erika blinked, both relieved to still have a neck and pissed that she had been sidelined from her fight. Recovering from her shock, Erika pulled the katana behind her, removing it from the battle.

Only decades of mental exercises kept Kameyo from falling under Mindleader's spell as the two fought, a nearly unheard of skill in a non-super. Knives slashed through the air, punches and kicks flew. Her fight with Father had been intense, but there had been no emotion behind it, just two individuals with an understanding that only one would survive. This, however…it was brutal, animalistic. For all of their natural grace and elegance, the pair fought with a certain primal hatred, turning specific stances and moves into a flurry of metal, skin, and blood. Erika would not have intervened if she could. This was something sacred, she wouldn't interrupt until a winner had been decided.

The two adults twirled and twisted through the air, tearing through walls, furniture and each other. Kameyo had never been more beautiful, Erika decided. The older woman, covered in her blood and the blood of her enemy, resembled an avenging goddess. Mindleader was a perfect counterpart, multiple cuts to his clothing revealing straining muscles, gold skin stained red, hair wild, and his mouth open in an ugly snarl. The goddess and the monster, if only she had a camera.

Both had slowed over time, bodies taxed to the limit. The walls were painted red, broken furniture covering the floor with splinters, the large light fixture on the ceiling was flickering as it swayed, turning the room into something from a horror movie. Time seemed to slow as the two leapt forward for the last time, knives whispering through the air. Blood flew through the air as a hand dropped to the ground. Kameyo's hand. The woman gasped in pain, cradling her wrist, as Mindleader approached. Kameyo's eyes were dead, accepting the outcome of the fight.

Something in Erika snapped as she looked into those familiar blank eyes, No. Not again. Leaping to her feet, Erika raced forward. She wouldn't fail again! With a cry of pain, Erika rammed into Mindleader, pushing them both through an ink black portal.


	53. Burn Him Down

12:27 pm

Evilman's Office

Villain League HQ

Max flew over the desk, slamming into the wall head first. Ignoring the blood rushing down his face, he jumped back into the fight, heat breath at the ready. Twenty minutes in and he definitely understood why Dad had hated Evilman for nearly twenty years. The guy was built like a tank, his powers a near parallel of Hank Thunderman's. He fought dirty, too.

Phoebe dove to the ground, narrowly avoiding a super strength punch. Remembering her training session with Erika, she'd cut down on the flips, opting to conserve energy for avoidance. Throwing out an arm, she forced the villain to twist around in time for Max to send jets of burning heat waves onto his chest. Evilman shouted in pain as his shirt burnt away and his skin began to follow, backing up. Using the opportunity, Phoebe telekinetically tripped him, sending him down with an audible crash. The Twins reunited, readying themselves as Evilman rose. She couldn't understand why he was doing this. It didn't seem like something Mindleader would bother with, so why?

Seeing the glint in his eyes, Phoebe realized just how far gone Mike Evilman was. Maybe this was revenge, maybe it was part of a plan, but it didn't matter now. She could tell that, either way, the man really did want this. And she couldn't afford to show him mercy with Max and Nora in danger. They jumped forward, Evilman doing the same, and met in a swirl of limbs. Seeing a chance, Phoebe sent a jolt of invisible energy towards his injured ankle, watching him fall with satisfaction. The Twins pounced, attacks at the ready. The red and blue of heat and ice filled the room as Max and Phoebe unleashed everything they had, not letting Evilman escape. When the villain finally stopped moving, the two got up. Evilman's eyes were wide open, burns and frostbite covering all visible skin. Only the slight rising and falling of his chest proved he was still alive. Part of her felt disgusted for doing this to a human being, Link's dad. The rest felt relieved.

Max and Phoebe turned towards Nora, ready to return home. Nora looked feverish, pupils blown wide open. "Nora?" Max said worried, "what's wrong?" The younger girl rose, hobbling forward unsteadily as her eyes began to glow.

Note: Looks like Evilman managed to dose Nora before the Twins arrived.


	54. Waking Up

12:14 pm

Outside

Hero League HQ

Electress groaned, her head pounding. Why was she on the ground? Eyes opening slowly, she gasped at the sight in front of her. Chaos. Heroes were fighting heroes, heroes were fighting villains, and Thunderman was single handedly trying to take down a dozen of each. Scrambling to her feet, body aching, the electric hero felt the usual thrum of her powers. The inhibitor was gone.

Moving towards her husband, Electress froze at the sound of a familiar, hissing laugh. Blackout.

12:17 pm

Outside

Hero League HQ

President Kickbutt and Speedstress stood back to back, fighting off a small army of villains. Honestly, Kickbutt wasn't fond of the other woman, always self-righteous and particularly disagreeable since the loss of her assigned sidekick, but she was all she had.

Speedstress grunted in pain as a bolt of energy from the Blue Cloak struck, nearly knocking her over. What the hell was happening!? First Lava Queen started acting weird, then the whole League went crazy! Rushing forward, she punched fifty times in two seconds, breaking everything she could reach. There were too many of them. As the villains crowded around them, drawing nearer, Kickbutt and Speedstress shared a look. This was the end. With matching battle cries, the duo ran forward, determined to fight to the finish.


	55. Last Stand

12:18 pm

Safe House

West Coast, America

Father and daughter fell through the portal onto the hard ground, both quickly moving towards opposite ends of the room. Erika swayed, head pounding and arm aching. Mindleader was injured and disoriented, she had to act now. Drawing a dagger, Erica ran forward. Mindleader's eyes were wide, a savage snarl graced his lips. She had never seen him like this. The two fought for the future of the Hero League, the world, and their family. Erika also fought for revenge.

Ever since seeing Kameyo fall, her mind had been a rush of memories. Kameyo, Manabu…Toshiko. Toshiko. Her best friend. Her big sister. Erika fought harder, her body protesting the exertion. Up, left, jab, hit, slice. The knife was knocked from her hand, clattering towards the wall. Erika was unarmed. Mindleader smiled, seeing an easy victory, and stepped forward. Big mistake.

Years of buried resentment finally broke free, drowning Erika's sanity and any regrets about what she was about to do. The fingers of her gloves began glowing, swirls of white and black. Mindleader looked unimpressed, he'd never seen much use to her powers in fights. Erika did, though, and she'd been preparing something special for this fight for years, ever since reading the Harry Potter series. The idea of splinching had given Erika ideas about weaponizing her abilities. She'd learned that not only could closing a portal around a solid object sever it, no matter the strength of the material, but that opening portals to different elevations would create a vacuum effect, drawing in more.

Erika slashed her hand through the air, drawing strands of her traditional portals that zoomed forward at her command. Mindleader grunted as one connected, tearing off a large strip of flesh. A look of fear passed his features as he realized what she was doing, one quickly wiped off. The two met again, Erika drawing another attack, Mindleader with his blade at the ready. Both fell to the ground. Erika had a large, deep gash on her stomach. Mindleader fell in three pieces, bits splashing to the ground. Erika's breathing sped up, the cut was too deep. Calling up the very last of her energy, Erika fell through the floor, eyes closing as the world turned black.

Note: Too dark?


	56. All is Not Well

12:26 pm

Hero League HQ

The sound of battle was broken as every infected hero screamed in synch before falling to the ground, unconscious. The remaining heroes and villains froze. Those who knew what was happening realized Mindleader had been defeated. With a newfound surge of energy, the heroes regrouped, forcing the Villain League back.

Electress and Blackout fought on, barely noticing the change. Her arch nemesis hadn't changed much, Electress thought, sending an electric current through the ground, still as annoying as ever. The villain with the power of electric absorption and release snarled, sending bolts of lightning back. Seeing an opportunity, Electress slowly began gathering a field of energy behind the villainess as they fought. Little more. Little more. There! Electress kicked up, pushing the villainess back into the glowing column of pure energy. Blackout screamed as her body began shaking. Too much electricity at once, her powers couldn't take it. Twitching, the evil female fell to the concrete. Electress sighed in relief. It was over.

On the other side of the world, Mighty Man fell to the ground, a small smile on his face. He had been under compulsion for too long, his heart couldn't take the strain, but he had died a free man.

01:06 pm

Downstairs

Thunderman Household

Barb, partially supported by her husband, sighed as they limped into the house. Whatever had happened with Mindleader, it was done for now. She'd told Kickbutt what had happened before leaving, wanting to check on the kids. The house was dark. Flicking on the lights, Barb gasped. The room was torn to shreds and Erika's mangled body was curled up in a pool of blood.

01:10 pm

Undisclosed Location

Hero Hospital

With a burst of light, Electress appeared in the waiting room, a bloody teenage girl in her arms. In less than a second, the nurses sprung into action, taking Erika into surgery. Electress just stood there until Thunderman arrived, putting his arms around her and whispering soothing words into her ear.

Both were surprised when Max and Phoebe arrived, carrying an unconscious Nora.


	57. Why We Hate Hospitals

09:20 pm

Private Room

Hero Hospital

Erika slept peacefully. After three hours of surgery, the doctors had declared her condition stable. She would live and recover fully in a matter of months. Barb had cried tears of joy at the news, her second time that afternoon after seeing Billy being brought in. The older woman had just left her side, urged by her husband to get some rest. Erika was safe.

The room was dark and cool, a monitor near the bed the only source of light. Slowly, a shadow appeared in the window, opening it silently and stepping inside. The figure, clearly male, stepped up to the bed, staring down at the sleeping girl. The traitor, the one who had ruined everything. Face blank, Isao pulled out a knife, one given to him by his master. Raising it high, Isao whispered a quick prayer to the spirit of Akihiro Tachibana, whose line would end tonight. The knife flew down.

Almost too fast to see, Isao's arm was caught in a crushing grip. The assassin dropped the knife as his bones shattered, whipping around to see his attacker. An older man, white, large but without noticeable muscle definition. Hank Thunderman, formerly the hero Thunderman. The older man's eyes were cold, with none of the stupidity he portrayed in his interviews. This was the warrior aspect of his persona. Thunderman. Another hand appeared, grasping his neck. Isao struggled for air as his throat was forcibly constricted, little lights flashing in the corners of his vision. Thunderman leaned down to whisper in his ear, "let's take this outside."

11:14 pm

Holding Cell (for when they have to treat villains)

Hero Hospital

Strapped to the bed, Isao stared at the ceiling through his only functioning eye, the other swollen tightly shut. He had failed to avenge his master, lost to an American hero no less. No matter, he would have other chances. The straps around his left wrist fell off, the others soon following. He would leave for now. The squad was still functional, as were Mindleader's many allies. He would take his place as the new leader and would wait for the time to strike. The Thundermans wouldn't be looking after her forever. Something moved in the corner of his vision and Isao spun around. "Mother."

Kameyo stood in silence, face blank. Her hand…he hadn't known about that. Mother and son hadn't faced each other in many years, not since the elder had run away, abandoning her duties. "What do you want?"

He woman smiled, a bitter parody of the real thing. "So many things. I want my husband back, my sweet daughter as well. I want my family whole again, for Akihiro to have never been born." Isao bristled at the insult to his late master, eye narrowing. "Father and Toshiko betrayed our master, they are no family of mine, nor are you for your cowardice." "Cowardice?" Kameyo was still smiling, eyes blank. "In what way was I a coward? Was it cowardly of me to renounce my connection to the man who ordered my daughter's death? The one who killed your father, his so called friend? Is that cowardice?" Isao growled, moving into a fighting stance as best he could with a broken arm. "Leave me!"

Kameyo laughed, a hollow, echoing sound. "No." "What?" "I failed my family once, I will not do so again. You will be leaving with me." Anger coursed through the male. "Never!"

Another laugh. "Did I say you had a choice?"

When morning came, the room would be discovered to be empty, save for a pair of goggles. Ones later identified as belonging to Portal.

Note: Yup, Isao is Kameyo's son. I'm playing with the idea that Mindleader's family had an alliance with an assassin family, meaning that Erika would have grown up with Kameyo's children. It may feature if I write a prequel.


	58. Missing Link

09:43 am

Ice Base

Himalayas

Link stood by the window, admiring the scenery under him. He wished Phoebe was here, or rather that he be with her, wherever she was. He had heard of Mindleader's passing, but he knew he could not return. They still knew his weakness, and he knew they would kill her if he left. Link nodded as two of his comrades passed. Once upon a time, he couldn't have imagined calling assassins his brothers, but they were. Once upon a time, there was no blood on his hands. Now there was, and he couldn't really bring himself to care.

Link turned from the window, making his way down the hall. He had to pack for his next assignment. Toledo was beautiful this time of year.

Note: Surprise! I like Link and Phoebe as a couple, but I don't see Mindleader's death as magically fixing everything. Will they ever be reunited? Hint: keep reading.

Note2: Thinking of my next story besides the continuation of this series. Which next: Rise of the Guardians, Young Justice, Death Note or Avengers?


	59. Awake and Alive

08:15 am

Private Room

Hero Hospital

Two Days Later

Erika was propped up in bed, watching Friends. She liked this episode, the monkey was cute. Erika had woken twice before over the last two days, just long enough to realize where she was. She'd woken for real at five, and had been bored since then. Still, it was generally good news she had received. Nora was fine, Billy would be allowed to return home later today, and Barb had told the League what caused the zombification. Apparently, the cause was mechanical as opposed to viral. The pills had been fitted with small bugs that latched onto organ lining, transmitting signals compatible with Mindleader's powers, allowing his control to range for hundreds of miles. The physical symptoms were also an effect of the transmissions, ones making the body's hormones go haywire. Most heroes were fine, having been under control for less than a day, but Mighty Man's little passenger had caused some horrific changes.

Erika sipped her apple juice as Phoebe (sadly, the character) was shot with a dart. Ouch, she knew first hand how annoying that could be. Her musings on the effectiveness of darts as a weapon was interrupted as President Kickbutt was wheeled into the room. Great. Was this the part where she was yelled at for going to Japan? You'd think her saving the day would help, but whatever. She'd known leaving was a risk, so she'd accept the consequences of her actions. At least Speedstress was still unconscious, a silver lining in the crap-storm of the last few months. "President Kickbutt," Erika acknowledged as she turned off the Tv.

"Portal," technically, she was Erika without the costume, but she assumed the other wouldn't like the correction and kept silent, "this last week has given the Council a lot to think about." Right, the last week, the one where her super villain father had nearly killed them all. She was so going to jail. "Here." Startled, Erika caught the folded leather tossed at her. It was red, with the Hero League crest stamped on in gold. Opening on it, she was greeted with her own picture. On a card. A League Membership card. Erika blinked once, then again just to be sure. The hell?

Seeing her confusion, the normally austere woman smiled. "While I can't approve of all your actions, it showed great bravery that you were willing to risk your life to protect your allies. Congratulations, Portal." The leader of the Hero League was wheeled out, leaving Erika to her thoughts. Her thumb absently traced the gold, green eyes still fixed on the card. Brave? She hadn't been brave, more lucky and stupid. Shaking her head, Erika set the card on the table beside the bed, turning the Tv back on.

09:44 am

Private Room

Hero Hospital

Erika sighed happily as the episode ended. Emma was such a cute baby. Hearing a knock on the door, Erika turned off the Tv, adjusting her position as best she could considering her current lack of mobility. "Come in."

It was Barb. Erika smiled slightly, glad to see the electric hero's injuries had healed well. "Hey, Barb. What's up?" Erika watched the other female step closer, face blank. Why did she have a bad feeling about thi-

"ERIKA ROSE TACHIBANA! OF ALL THE STUPID, IRRESPONSIBLE THINGS YOU COULD HAVE DONE! HOW DARE YOU RUN AWAY! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED EVERYONE WAS! AND FIGHTING MINDLEADER ALONE! YOU COULD HAVE DIED! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF, YOUNG LADY!"

Erika had frozen when the tirade began, unable to believe what she was hearing. Since when did Barb care what she did? And worried? She'd been worried? "…I'm sorry?" Not her most elegant work, but it seemed to help as Barb's anger faded. The woman dropped gracelessly into the chair beside Erika's bed. Her shoulders shook, and Erika realized she was crying. "Barb! I swear I didn't-

Erika broke off as a she was pulled into a tight embrace. How long had it been since she was held this way? Erika couldn't remember. Years, at least. Jade eyes closed as Erika leaned into the warmth. It was childish, but she was pretty sure she deserved it.

Note: Pills inspired by real tech: password pills. Look them up. A zombie virus seemed like something that would show up in a blood test, but who'd notice a piece of metal 1/4 the size of a grain of rice?


	60. Time Flies When Stuff Gets Done

12:10 pm

Kitchen

Thunderman Household

Three Months Later

Erika poured herself a glass of juice, glad to finally be free of all the "necessary" restrictions she had been under since leaving the hospital. Actually, Erika reflected, a lot had happened since then. The League repairs were done, the Villain League was much quieter after their defeat too. Kickbutt was still injured, but back to work, micromanaging everything. Barb had rejoined the League, not as a hero but as the President's new secretary. She was doing a pretty good job of keeping the rowdier heroes in order.

Phoebe had a new after school gig, Hero University. Her application had been fast tracked after the Council got wind of her daring rescue. She could've gone as a full time student but had opted instead to take afternoon classes three times a week and Saturdays. Max had amazed his parents by declaring, as if it was nothing, that he might consider handing in an application too. Maybe. Hank had choked on his beer, spraying the fully recovered Billy. The Twins had been a bit nicer since the Mindleader incident, and Erika had tried to be nicer in turn. They weren't friends but she could see herself not minding their company one day.

As for the kids, Billy and Nora had been quiet for a time, jumpy from their ordeal. But with the help of the family (and a Hero League shrink), they were almost back to normal. Billy had started going for morning runs again and Nora no longer flinched when the doorbell rang. Progress. They still didn't know about Rose, but nobody was in a rush to tell them.

Hank had been pretty decent after all was said and done. Erika remembered the shock of hearing how he saved her life and, after a very awkward talk, the two had established a tentative truce, one that had grown stronger over time. It wasn't perfect, but it worked.

Colosso was fine, too. He'd been found seizing in his cell and been rushed to the hospital not long after the battle. The shock of his real body being destroyed, making him a permanent resident of Carlton Chase's body and an official non-super, had caused the reaction. A few surgical modifications to make his face less like his past victim had snapped the former villain out of most of his depression, and the male had moved back in with the Thundermans while he looked for a job. It's not like being a normal human was any worse than being a rabbit, was his rationale.

Erika stepped outside, enjoying the crisp autumn air. The leaves were beginning to turn and the street smelled like woodsmoke, one of her favorite scents. She thought back to the way she had described her relationship with Hank; it wasn't perfect, but it worked. Erika smiled. Yeah, it worked.

Note: A bit too sentimental for my tastes, but a decent end. Not my last chapter.


	61. My Last Chapter

04:59 am

Maximum Security Cell

Super Villain Prison

April Anderson, better known as the villainess Wilting Rose, kept her eyes shut as the lights flicked on. "C'mon, Anderson!" barked the warden, a sullen older woman whose hopes at an early retirement had been ruined by a messy divorce. "Get up!" Still nothing.

The warden looked stepped closer, observing the brunette strapped to the bed. Her skin was paler than usual. She wasn't breathing. The warden shouted down the hall for help, and April's straps were removed as a medical team carted her away.

Hair falling over porcelain skin prevented the assembled nurses from seeing lips twitch. Wasn't it a wonder what the right blend of plant toxins could achieve?


	62. Final Note

Thanks for finishing my first story! Look for the continuation of the series as well as a future story in Rise of the Guardians. Feel free to write to me with any questions or comments.

Bye


	63. Next story up soon

Hi!

Just wanted to let you know that I will begin writing the next part of the series within the week. I know it has been a while but I've been busy with school, family stuff, and experimenting with my writing. Also, check out Heat Sickness if you like ROTG.


	64. Years of the Villain-Brat

It's up!


End file.
